Charlie lee Amanecer -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Girls waiting for an Edward
Summary: Traduccion de la historia de Direwolfy. Charlie sabe casi todo sombre los vampiros, y se entera cada vez de más cosas. Lo acompañamos a él, los Cullen y los Quileutes ha redescubrir la historia de amor entre Edward y Bella. De la mano de sus protagonistas, todos tendrán una nueva visión de lo que sucedió en Forks, y quién sabes, tal vez cambien su opinión al respecto...
1. Chapter 1

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

**PREFACIO**

Era una mañana bastante normal para los estándares de Forks. Estaba todo húmedo, por supuesto, cosa que la gente del pueblo hallaba normal, pero cualquier otra persona de un lugar más cálida lo llamaría un diluvio. La gente se encargaba de sus asuntos como era costumbre, augurándose de no exponerse a la lluvia más de lo necesario.

Era un pensamiento común la idea de que nada interesante jamás sucedía en Forks. El chisme más grande del momento, como se había quejado la señora Stanley a la señora Webber, era el hecho de que el Dr. Cullen había llamado comunicando que tenía una enfermedad, razón por la cual se ausentaría por primera vez en seis años.

Uno se preguntaría por qué.

En casa de los Cullen, a unos kilómetros de la carretera de Forks, las cosas estaban un poco extrañas. Por un lado, la casa se hallaba llena de visitantes humanos y lobos; y por otro lado, se reunían a leer otro libro inusual.

"Aun no entiendo por qué no podemos iniciar con el siguiente libro" se quejó la hermosura rubia que llevaba el nombre de Rosalie Hale "a todos nos conocemos y cualquier duda que alguien pueda tener ha de ser respondida a media que leemos"

Bella suspiró por lo que sería la milésima vez. Ella entendía la impaciencia d su hermana ya que también se encontraba ávida de escuchar acerca de su boda y probablemente también los primeros días de Renesmee. Ella también sabia, que al contrario de la creencia popular, Rosalie era una persona muy reservada y odiaría responder preguntas personales.

"Ya lo hemos discutido" dijo ella "Créeme que yo también quiera comenzar a leer ya peor hay demasiados asuntos sin resolver que deben ser tratados antes y de una vez por todas. Si podeos asegurar que los libros responderán dichas preguntas podemos dejarlas a un lado por ahora"

"Bella tiene un punto" interrumpió Carlisle antes de que Rosalie pudiese discutir "Hemos ignorado la tensión de la mejor forma posible, pero estoy seguro que muchos tienen preguntas que merecen ser respondidas, especialmente Charlie" dijo sonriendo al padre de Bella.

Rosalie hizo un extraño movimiento que combinaba un asentimiento de cabeza con un encogimiento de hombros y no emitió más comentarios.

"Así que ¿tomaremos turnos haciendo preguntas?" inquirió Seth.

"Algo así" accedió Bella "Pueden dirigir la pregunta a una persona en específico o todos en general, y todos pueden aludir un comentario si lo consideran pertinente"

"Me parece justo" dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros "Charlie, debería ir primero ya que sé que hay muchas preguntas que te muere por conocer desde hace días"

Charlie le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su yerno "Tal como sabe Edward, me he estado preguntando ¿qué es lo que hacen ustedes los vampiros? Tiene que haber más en su vida que el repetir el colegio una y otra vez y competir por quien consigue el oso más grande"

"Cierto" asintió Alice "Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propio intereses y los perseguimos a nuestra manera. Carlisle tiene la meta de ayudar personas por lo que trabaja en el hospital, Edward tiene su música y Esme la arquitectura" sonrió ella "Yo hago lo que me sale mejor organizando fiestas y diseñando ropa. Podría volverme profesional peor tristemente me veo incluso más joven que mi edad real"

"Es una de las desventajas de ser cambiado a una edad tan temprana" dijo Jasper haciendo una pequeña mueca "Emmett y yo podemos hacernos pasar por chicos algo mayores con algo de esfuerzo. Yo aprendí a mentir acerca de mi edad desde mi tiempo de humano y cuando alguien ve a Emmett nadie duda la edad que dice tener pero no todos están en esa circunstancia"

"Veinticuatro es lo máximo por lo que he tratado de pasar y eso me trajo muchas miradas inquisitivas" añadió Edward "Fue en el tiempo en que solo estábamos Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y yo, y la idea de hijos adoptivos aún no se nos había ocurrido"

"Tengo una pregunta para Alice" anunció Seth de repente.

"Me he preguntado… ¿qué tan lejos en el futuro has tratado de ver? ¿Puedes ver cómo será el mundo en un siglo o un milenio? ¿Se acerca el fin del mundo, acaso?"

Alice resopló "no en los próximos años que yo haya visto" le aseguró ella "Tienes que entender que lo más lejos del presente que trato de ver, lo más borroso que se vuelve todo. Puedo ver lo que pasará en unos momentos con una claridad como si ya los hubiese vivido, peor al ver hacia la próxima semana, veo la idea general de lo que pasará al asumir que nadie hará alguna decisión mayor que cambie el curso de las cosas. Al ver más lejos, veo los todos los cambios potenciales que podrían suceder. Y por el futuro lejano…" sus ojos se desenfocaron mientras su voz se tornaba distante "Todos lo que veo son flashes extraños y destellos de luz. La cantidad e posibles caminos me da dolor de cabeza" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "hay algunas líneas que no puedo pasar. Mi don es poco confiable y debe ser tratado con cuidado, como vimos ya en los eventos del segundo libro"

Seth asintió, viéndose ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, eso estuvo bien" interrumpió Rosalie con impaciencia "¿Ya vamos a leer? Podemos continuar con el juego de las preguntas después"

"Yo también quiero leer" apuntó Nessie con los brillante de emoción "Quiero ver si al fin seré parte de la historia"

Bella y Edward no pudieron contener la sonrisa de indulgencia por la impaciencia de su hija, aunque aún tenían las dudas acerca de la información revelada en el libro. Habían hablado con Carlisle y Esme e la mañana y habían llegado al acuerdo dejar que las cosas sucedan a su tiempo.

"No tenemos que esperar lo peor" dijo Carlisle "Tal vez no sea tan malo como piensan. Pueden hablar con Renesmee, explicarle sus puntos de vista. Apuesto a que entenderá al menos sus intenciones si es que n comprende sus acciones"

"Bueno, creo que es mi turno ahora" dijo Sue tomado el libro "Se llama Amanecer"

**Había tenido a estas alturas de mi vida un cupo más que razonable de experiencias cercanas a la muerte, aunque desde luego no es algo a lo que uno pueda llegar a acostumbrarse. **

"Espero que no" resopló Edward.

"¡No es en serio!" gruñó Charlie.

**Parecía extrañamente inevitable el que sufriera otro nuevo enfrentamiento con la muerte. Daba la impresión de que estaba marcada por el desastre. Había escapado una y otra vez, cierto, pero continuaba viniendo a por mí. Sin embargo, qué distinta era esta vez respecto de las otras. **

Bella se paralizó al notar el momento. No se trataba acerca del ataque d los Vulturi como había pensado inicialmente, sino de lago completamente diferente.

**Puedes huir de alguien a quien temes, puedes intentar luchar contra alguien a quien odias. Todas mis reacciones se orientaban hacia esa clase de asesinos, tanto monstruos como enemigos. **

Sue miró las siguientes líneas antes de decirlas en voz altas e hizo una mueca. Le dedicó a Bella una sonrisa de simpatía antes de regresar su mirada al libor.

Bella asintió al tiempo que estrechaba a sus brazos alrededor de su hija, quien se paralizaba sabiendo que algo sucedería pronto.

**Te quedas sin opciones cuando amas a tu potencial asesino. ¿Acaso es posible huir o luchar si eso causa un grave perjuicio a quien quieres? Si la vida es cuanto puedes darle y de verdad le amas por encima de todo, ¿por qué no entregársela?**

Bella sintió una pequeña y cálida mano presionar contra su mejilla, el mensaje siendo claro pero los sentimientos expresados bastantes confusos con una mezcla de amor y culpa. Ella suspiró, odiando la forma en que se rompería la inocencia d su hija.

"No te preocupes" le susurró "Estoy aquí, ¿no?" Estoy aquí, y siempre te amaré"

"Ese fue el prefacio" dio Sue viéndose ya incómoda.

La expresión de Charlie era una mezcla de confusión y preocupación.

La mayoría de los Cullen y Jacob intercambiaban miradas llenas d culpa.

Las expresiones de los lobos y de Billy eran inescrutables.

Rosalie se veía impasible.

**N/T2: si es corto, pero algo es algo.**

"**Iré a buscarte a tu infierno, allí donde quema el miedo..  
>iré a buscarte a lo oscuro, por un sendero inseguro<br>iré a buscarte no temas, que en mi caída tu vuelas"**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

**COMPROMETIDA**

**Nadie te está mirando, me prometí a mí misma. Nadie te está mirando. Nadie te está mirando. **

Bella hizo una mueca, reconociendo el momento de esos pensamientos al instante.

"¿Quién te mira?" preguntó Alice en un tono inocente que solo hizo que la mueca de Bella se profundicé más.

"¡Nadie!" replicó ella molesta.

**Pero, porque no podía mentirme convincentemente ni siquiera a mí misma, tuve que echar un vistazo. **

Emmett rió entre dientes, peor no emitió comentarios. La expresión de Bella le parecía bastante peculiar, considerando ahora sus características vampíricas.

**Como estaba sentada esperando por las tres luces del tráfico en el pueblo que se volvieran verdes, mire a escondidas a la derecha -en su minivan, La Señora Weber dio vuelta completo su torso en mi dirección. Sus ojos perforaron los míos y me estremecí, preguntándome por qué no bajaba su mirada o se veía avergonzada. Todavía se consideraba rudo mirar fijamente a la gente, ¿no era así?, ¿ya no se aplicaba más eso a mí? **

"Alguien está de malas" bromeó Sue.

Charlie resopló, recordando las conversaciones que había mantenido con Bella durante ese tiempo. Él había aprendido rápidamente a admirar el nuevo carro de Bella cuando ella no se encontraba cerca. Lo cual, para suerte en ese aspecto, sucedía a menudo.

"¿Se te quedaban mirando porque te ibas a casar?" preguntó Nessie confundida. ¿Acaso casarse no era algo normal para los humanos? Aunque al pensarlo ben, recordaba la aversión de su madre al respecto.

Bella resopló "Eso entre otras cosas" explicó "Es culpa de tu padre, que tiene formas más dramáticas de marcar su propiedad"

"Esa es una manera extraña de ponerlo" rió Edward por lo bajo.

Bella trató de fulminarle con la mirada, pero no lo logró y terminó sonriendo ligeramente a su pesar.

**Entonces recordé que estas ventanas estaban recubiertas de un color tan oscuro que probablemente ella no tenía idea si incluso yo estaba aquí, quedando claro eso alcance su mirada. Intente encontrar algún alivio en el hecho de que no tenía la vista fija en mí realmente, sólo en el auto.**

**Mi auto. Suspiré.**

Nessie parpadeó, ahora completamente confundida. El que se queden mirando a su madre porque se iba a casar ya le parecía raro, pero ¿por su carro? Ahora si no lo entendía. Los humanos, son raros, sentenció ella.

**Eche un vistazo a la izquierda y gemí. Dos peatones estaban tiesos en la acera, perdiendo su oportunidad de cruzar mientras miraban fijamente. Detrás de ellos, el Señor Marshall estaba embobado a través de la vidriera de su pequeña tienda de recuerdos. Al menos no tenía la nariz pegada contra el vidrio. Todavía.**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "Estás exagerando"

"No lo sé" rio Charlie "Es un carro bastante vistoso solo por el modelo, ahora considerando los accesorios de espía… yo siempre había creído que esas cosas eran solo de película"

Bella se quedó viendo a su padre "¿Tú sabías?" preguntó indignada "No olvídalo, apuesto a que te encantaba"

Charlie rió por lo bajo sin contradecir a su hija.

"¿Saber qué?" preguntó Nessie impacientemente. NO habían pasado ni la segunda página y ella ya se sentía confundida. Añadiendo el tono sombrío del prefacio, todo la ponía en un humor bastante exaltante y preocupante.

"Ya verás" le aseguró Edward esperando apaciguar un poco a su hija.

**La luz se volvió verde y en mi apuro por escapar pisotee sobre el pedal del gas sin pensarlo - la forma normal en la que hubiera golpeado a mi viejo monovolumen Chevy para que se moviera.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez si hubiese sido más seguro dejar a la cosa viva después de todo.

**"¡Argh!" grite sofocada mientras buscaba a tientas el freno. Tranquilizándome, simplemente golpeé de forma ligera el pedal. De todas formas el auto se tambaleo hasta detenerse absolutamente.**

**No aguante mirar alrededor a la reacción. Si había habido alguna duda de quién estaba manejando este auto antes, se había ido ahora. **

"No estoy seguro" trató de confortar Emmett "Puedes ser la persona más trope del mundo, pero no es que tienes la reutaciónd e la pero conductora de pir aquí aún. Solo tuviste el accidente con la van y eos no fue tu culpa…"

"No ayudas Em" siseó Bella. Tenía que admitir que la situación era algo graciosa en retrospectiva, pero Emmett no necesitaba saber eso.

**Con la punta de mi zapato, suavemente presione el pedal del gas hacia bajo un milímetro y medio, y el auto se movió hacia adelante otra vez. Conseguí alcanzar mi meta, la gasolinera. Si no hubiera estado funcionando -No hubiera llegado al pueblo del todo. Iba sin muchas cosas estos días, como Pop-Tarts (galletitas dulces) y cordones de zapatos. Para evitar gastar tiempo en público.**

Alice arqueó las cejas "Algo contradictorio, ¿no crees? Si no conduces tu carro, ¿cómo es eso de que te quedas sin gasolina?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "No te hagas la inocente. Como si tú y Edward no hubiesen usado cualquier excusa posible para hacerme manejar esa cosa"

"Tomaste la actitud equivocada" resopló Alice. "No quería manejar el carro en Forks, está bien, lo podemos usar para cosas mejores como visitar Seattle como por ejemplo para…"

"Ir de compra" finalizó Bella por ella "Gracias, pero no"

**Moviéndome como si fuera en una carrera, tuve la ventanilla abierta, la tapa del depósito de gasolina abajo, la tarjeta escaneada y el inyector en el tanque dentro de segundos. Por supuesto, no había nada que pudiera hacer para que los números en el marcador aceleraran el paso. Ellos hacían tic-tac perezosamente, casi como si lo hicieran sólo para enojarme.**

**No estaba soleado - un típico día lluvioso en Forks, Washington - pero aún sentía como si un foco me apuntara, atrayendo la atención al delicado anillo en mi mano izquierda. En momentos como este, percibiendo los ojos en mi espalda, se sentía como si el anillo se estuviera moviendo rítmicamente como un aviso de neón: Mírame, Mírame.**

"¿Acaso no pasaban en el carro con ventanas oscuras?" preguntó Leah.

"Oh, sé que estoy exagerando" le aseguró Bella "Lo sabía incluso entonces, pero no podía eitarlo"

**Era ridículo estar tan acomplejada y sabía eso. Además de mi papá y mamá, ¿realmente importaba lo que la gente estuviera diciendo sobre mi compromiso?, ¿acerca de mi nuevo auto?, ¿acerca de mi misteriosa aceptación en el Ivy League College? ¿Acerca de la brillante tarjeta de crédito negra que centelleaba en mi bolsillo de atrás ahora mismo?**

"¿Cuántas personas sabrían eso?" preguntó Emily "Sé que tú no eres de las que van por allí, presumiéndolo"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Ni la usaba para más que eso, pero de alguna forma la gente se enteró"

"Te refiere a que crees que todos lo sabían" rió Jasper. La reacción de Bella era bastante graciosa ahora aunque se sintió muy incómoda al momento.

Charlie rió por lo bajo "¿Tú no has nada a medias, verdad?" preguntó él a Edward.

Edward rió "¿por Bella? Nunca"

**"Sí, a quién le importa lo que piensen" Murmuré respirando bajo.**

**"Uhm, ¿señorita?" la voz de un hombre llamo.**

**Me di vuelta, y entonces desee no haberlo hecho.**

**Dos hombres estaban parados al lado de un lujoso todo terreno con flamantes kayaks atados en la parte superior. Ninguno de ellos estaba mirándome, ambos miraban el auto.**

**Personalmente, no lo entendía. Apenas estaba orgullosa de poder distinguir los símbolos de Toyota, Ford y Chevy. **

Rosalie miró torturada a su hermana "Y yo que siempre peleo por el estereotipo de que las mujeres no saben reconocer un carro de otro"

**Este auto era negro brillante, elegante, y bonito, pero seguía siendo sólo un auto para mí.**

**"Lamento molestarla, pero ¿podría decirme qué tipo de auto esta manejando?" preguntó el alto.**

**"Uhm, un Mercedes, ¿si?"**

Muchas cejas se arquearon al instante al tiempo que Rosalie musitó algo incoherente.

"Mamá" suspiró Nessie escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de su madre "No hay tal cosa como un Uhm, un Mercedes, ¿si?"

"Ugh, mira lo que has hecho" dijo Bella riendo mientras en broma miraba mal a su esposo "Tú y Rosalie con los carros, Alice con la ropa y los chicos con los deportes. Es un milagro que Renesmee aún se parezca a mí en ciertas cosas"

"Son muy similares" le aseguró Edward con una sonrisa "Al menos que tu hayas dejado Cumbres borrascosas en su mesa de noche"

Las cejas de Bella se arquearon "Así que alá terminó"

"Tú hablaste tato de él en el otro libro" sonrió Nessie "Que quería saber de que se trataba"

**"Sí," dijo el hombre cortésmente mientras su amigo de más baja estatura entorno sus ojos a mi respuesta.**

**"Lo sé. Pero me estaba preguntando... ¿está manejando un Mercedes Guardian?" el hombre dijo el nombre con reverencia. **

Edward enarcó las cejas "¿Un humano que sabe de carros? Y en Forks, para colmo. Estoy impresionado"

**Tuve la sensación de que este tipo se llevaría bien con Edward, mi... mi prometido (no había realmente vuelta que darle a esa verdad con la boda sólo a unos días) "Se supone que no están disponibles en Europa todavía" el hombre continúo "y mucho menos aquí."**

**Mientras sus ojos examinaban los contornos de mi auto -no se veía muy diferente de otros Mercedes para mí, pero ¿qué sabía yo? – **

"No mucho en realidad" musitó Rosalie. Estaba sorprendida de que Bella no haya investigado acerca del carro, incluso para saber exactamente en qué la estaba metiendo Edward, pero sospechaba que lo que la había detenido era averiguar el precio. Si ese era el caso, tal vez era lo mejor, de lo contrario Bella hubiese tenido un ataque de corazón.

**Contemplaba brevemente mis problemas con palabras como prometido, boda, esposo, etc.**

**Tan solo no podía ponerlas juntas en mi cabeza.**

**Por una parte, había sido criada para que se me pusieran los pelos de punta al simple pensamiento de esponjosos vestidos blancos y ramilletes. Pero más que eso, tan sólo no podía conciliar un formal, respetable, aburrido concepto como esposo con mi concepto de Edward. Era como moldear a un arcángel como un contador público. No podía visualizarlo en ningún rol banal.**

Charlie rió por lo bajo. En algunas cosas Bella era como cualquier adolescente de su edad, a pesar de toda la madurez que había ganado con las circunstancias de los años.

**Como siempre, tan pronto comencé a pensar en Edward fui atrapada por un excitante revuelo de fantasías.**

**El extraño tuvo que aclarar su garganta para tener mi atención: todavía estaba esperando por una respuesta acerca de la compañía que hizo el auto y el modelo.**

**"No lo sé" le dije honestamente.**

**"¿No le importa si me tomo una foto con él?"**

**Me tomo un segundo procesar eso. "¿En serio?, ¿quiere tomarse una foto con el auto?"**

**"Claro-nadie va a creerme si no tengo una prueba".**

Bella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

**"Uhm. Okay. Bien."**

**Puse de lado rápidamente el inyector y me arrastre lentamente en el asiento delantero para esconderme mientras el entusiasta extrajo de su bolso una gran cámara que se veía profesional. **

"Alerta de turista" musitaron.

**Él y su amigo hicieron turnos posando por el capo, y entonces fueron a tomar fotos a la parte trasera.**

**"Extraño mi monovolumen" me queje.**

Edward le sonrió algo avergonzado a su esposa, cosa que los demás vieron respondiendo con expresiones de incredulidad o diversión.

**Muy, muy conveniente -demasiado conveniente- que mi monovolumen haya dado su último respiro sólo semanas después de que Edward y yo hayamos acordado nuestro anómalo compromiso, un detalle el cual era que él tenía permitido reemplazar mi monovolumen cuando este pasara a mejor vida. **

Bella arqueó las cejas "Sabes, ya han pasado dos años. No te haré nada si admites que le hiciste a la cosa"

Edward le sonrió "Nunca lo toqué, lo juro"

Bella lo miró, dudosa, pero continuó hacia la siguiente sospechosa "Rosalie"

La vampira rubia arrugó la nariz en gesto de asco "Lo siento, pero jamás me hubiese acercado a esa cosa ni aunque me hubiesen pagado"

"¿Emmett?" prosiguió Bella con su interrogatorio.

"Lo siento, no fui yo" dijo el vampiro con una gran sonrisa.

Bella se volteó a mirar a los dos últimos hermanos que le faltaban, quienes le regresaron la mirada con sus patentadas sonrisas de inocente diversión. De repente, no parecía importar más que le había pasado a la camioneta. _Edward tenía razón, había vivido una larga vida y…_

Bella entrecerró los ojos, sospechosa de nuevo "¿Jasper?"

"¿Qué tal si continuamos leyendo, si?" interrumpieron.

**Edward juro que eso sólo era esperable, mi monovolumen había vivido bastante y entonces había expirado por causas naturales.**

**Según él. Y, por supuesto, yo no tenia forma de verificar su historia o tratar por mi misma de revivir mi monovolumen. Mi mecánico favorito- detuve ese frío pensamiento, negándome a terminarlo. En lugar de eso, escuche la voz del hombre afuera, atenuada por las paredes del auto.**

**"... en el video online venían con un lanzador de fuego. Ni siquiera arrugo la pintura."**

Nessie rió, comenzando a entender lo que había molestado tanto a su madre.

**"Por supuesto que no. Puedes pasar un tanque sobre este nene. No hay mucho mercado para uno aquí.**

**Diseñado por diplomáticos del Medio Oriente, traficantes de armas, y los lideres que manejan drogas, en su mayoría."**

**"¿Crees que ella es algo?" preguntó el de baja estatura en voz más suave. Agache mi cabeza.**

**"Huh," dijo el alto, "Quizás. No puedo imaginar para qué necesitas vidrios a prueba de misiles y dos toneladas de armadura por aquí. **

Muchas cejas se arquearon al instante.

"Charlie tiene razón" rió Jacob "No dejas nada a medias"

**Debe ser conducido en alguna parte más peligrosa."**

**Armadura. Dos toneladas de armadura. ¿Y vidrios a prueba de misiles? Genial. ¿Qué había pasado con el buen pasado de moda antibalas?**

**Bueno, al menos esto hacia algún sentido -si tenias un retorcido sentido del humor.**

**No era como si no hubiera esperado que Edward se aprovechara de nuestro trato, para cargarlo de su lado de modo que él pudiera dar más que recibir. Estuve de acuerdo en que podía reemplazar mi monovolumen cuando necesitara ser reemplazado, no esperando que ese momento llegara tan luego, por supuesto. Cuando fui forzada a admitir que mi monovolumen se había convertido en no más que un tributo de naturaleza muerta a los clásicos Chevys en mí acera. Sabía que su idea del reemplazo iba probablemente a desconcertarme.**

Edward hizo una mueca, pero Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

"Debes ser la única persona en todo el estado que considera el tener un carro que no parece que se caerá en pedazos como algo desconcertante"

**Hacerme foco de miradas y cuchicheos. Había estado de acuerdo en esa parte. Pero ni siquiera en mis más oscuros pensamientos había previsto que él me daría dos autos.**

Sue tuvo que contener la risa. Tomando pena de su hijastra, reanudó la lectura rápidamente antes de que alguien más pueda interrumpir.

**El auto "anterior". Me dijo que era un auto prestado y que lo devolvería después de la boda. Todo esto no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido para mí.**

**Hasta ahora.**

**Ja ja. Porque yo era tan frágilmente humana, tan propensa a los accidentes, tan víctima de mi propia peligrosa mala suerte, aparentemente necesitaba un resistente tanque como auto para mantenerme a salvo. Muy divertido. **

Edward sacudió la cabeza con expresión seria "No era una broma, incluso si mis hermanos se rieron al respecto. Sé que piensas que fue ridículo y exagerado pero, hablando en serio, considerando tus experiencias previas, no estaba de más. Si hubiesen más de los amiguitos de victoria por allí, o si los Vulturi trataran algo… claro que no hay un carro prueba de vampiros, pero el tener algo más de seguridad podría hacer una crucial diferencia"

Bella suspiró, sintiéndose un poco menos molesta. Había sucedido hace más de dos años y las cosas eran diferentes ahora "Debiste habérmelo dicho antes"

Edward sonrió ligeramente "Eras feliz sabiendo lo menor posible acerca de carros, ¿verdad?" rió ante la expresión con la cual su esposa le correspondía "No quería preocuparte antes de la boda. Fue más para estar yo en paz, y si te molestabas conmigo, decidí que era un precio justo por el cual debía pagar"

**Estaba segura que él y sus hermanos habían disfrutado un poco de la broma a mis espaldas.**

"Descuida" rió Emmett "Sí que nos reíamos, pero no por ti, si no por nuestro hermano y su complejo sobreprotector que parece rayar la exageración"

**O quizás, tan sólo quizás, una pequeña voz susurró en mi cabeza, no es una broma, tonta. Quizás él está realmente preocupado por ti. Esta no era la primera vez que él se volvía un poco exagerado tratando de protegerme.**

**Suspiré.**

**No había visto el auto de "después" todavía. Estaba escondido bajo una sábana en el rincón más profundo del garaje de los Cullen. Sabía que la mayoría de la gente habría mirado a hurtadillas hasta ahora, pero realmente no quería saber.**

Alice hizo una mueca "Sabes que la razón por la que lo cubrimos fue para que te pique la curiosidad y quieras verlo"

Bella resopló "Por supuesto"

"Pero te gusta" declaró la pequeña vampiro petulante "Así que todo está bien"

**Probablemente no había armadura en ese auto - porque no la necesitaría después de la luna de miel.**

**Virtualmente indestructible era una de las muchas ventajas que yo estaba buscando. La mejor parte acerca de ser un Cullen no eran los autos caros ni las impresionantes tarjetas de créditos.**

**"Oye," llamó el hombre alto, poniendo sus manos en el vidrio en un esfuerzo por tratar de ver hacia dentro "Ya estamos listos. ¡Muchas gracias!"**

**"De nada." contesté de vuelta, y entonces tensa mientras encendía el motor moví el pedal con cuidado - siempre tan suavemente- hacia abajo...**

**No importa cuántas veces haya conducido el familiar camino hacia mi casa, aún no podía hacer que los anuncios mojados por la lluvia se descoloraran en el fondo. **

Nessie frunció el ceño en confusión, mientras que Billy hacia una mueca al recordarlo.

**Cada uno de ellos, sujetado con grapas a los postes de teléfono y pegados en las señalizaciones de las calles, era un golpe frío en la cara. Un bien merecido golpe en la cara. Mi mente fue absorbida en el pensamiento. Antes había sido interrumpido inmediatamente.**

**No podía evitarlo en este camino. No con fotografías de mi mecánico favorito pasando delante de mí a intervalos regulares.**

**Mi mejor amigo. Mi Jacob.**

**Los carteles de ¿HA VISTO USTED A ESTE CHICO? no fueron la idea del padre de Jacob. **

Jacob arqueó las cejas en dirección a Charlie, quien le devolvió la mirada con expresión desafiante.

**Habían sido idea de mi padre, Charlie, quien imprimió anuncios y los esparció por todo el pueblo. Y no sólo en Forks, sino en Port Ángeles y Sequim y Hoquiam y Aberdeen y en cada pueblo de la Península Olímpica. Se había asegurado que todas las estaciones de policía en el estado de Washington tuvieran el mismo anuncio colgado**

**en la pared, también. Su propia estación tenía un mural entero dedicado a encontrar a Jacob. El mural estaba generalmente vacío, para su gran decepción y frustración.**

"Aww, Charlie te importo" bromeó Jacob sonriendo ligeramente.

Charlie se ruborizó "Que una persona desaparezca es considerado lago grave en muchos lugares" musitó él "Yo no sabía que no tenía que preocuparme y no entendía cómo es que nadie parecía darle importancia"

**Mi papá estaba decepcionado más que con la falta de respuestas, con Billy, el padre de Jacob -y el amigo más cercano de Charlie.**

**Por Billy no estar más involucrado con la búsqueda de su "fugitivo de 16 años". Por Billy negándose a poner anuncios en La Push, la reserva en la costa que era el hogar de Jacob. Por su aparente resignación a la desaparición de Jacob, como si no hubiera nada que él pudiera hacer. Por decir "Jacob está madurando ahora. Él volverá a casa si quiere hacerlo."**

Billy miró a su gran amigo con gesto apenado "Sé que eso sonó duro peor no podía decirte que recibía notificaciones de él a través de la mente de la manada. En ese entonces se encontraba por Canadá así que no tenía sentido buscarlo por allí y no quería hacer un escándalo de su desaparición"

Charlie gruñó "¿Te dificulté las cosas, verdad?"

Billy solo sacudió la cabeza "El que te tomaras tanta molestia por buscar a mi hijo significa más que cualquier cosa"

**Y estaba frustrado conmigo por irme al lado de Billy.**

**Yo no ponía carteles, tampoco. Porque ambos, Billy y yo, sabíamos dónde estaba Jacob, más o menos, y también sabíamos que nadie había visto a este chico.**

Charlie resopló "Si lo hubiese sabido habría colgado anuncios ¿ha visto usted a este perro? Al menos eso hubiese conseguido unas reacciones interesantes"

"¿Qué hay de los volantes de salvemos al lobo de la península Olímpica? Preguntó Alice riendo por lo bajo.

**Los anuncios situaron el usual gran y gordo nudo en mi garganta, las usuales escocidas lágrimas en mis ojos, y estaba contenta de que Edward estuviera fuera cazando este domingo. Si Edward viera mi reacción, sólo lo haría sentir terrible, también.**

**Por supuesto, había inconvenientes en que fuera domingo. Mientras me daba vuelta lenta y cuidadosamente sobre mi calle, pude ver la patrulla de policía de mi papá en el camino de entrada de nuestra casa. **

Charlie arqueó las cejas "¿No querías verme?" preguntó sintiéndose un poco lastimado.

"A cada rato te quejabas" le explicó Bella "Lo siento, peor no me sentía en humor de escuchar otra charla acerca de la responsabilidad y como era muy joven para casarme"

Charlie suspiró "No soy ciego, ¿sabes? Sabía que no estabas tan entusiasmada acerca de la idea de la boda, aunque entendía que era más por el asunto de ser el centro de atención"

"¿No eras tú el que quería una advertencia antes de que eme escapase con Edward?" le recordó gentilmente Bella "La ceremonia era más por el beneficio tuyo, de mamá y de Edward"

**Se había saltado la pesca hoy otra vez. Aun enfurruñándose acerca de la boda.**

**Así que no pude ser capaz de usar el teléfono adentro. Pero tenía que llamar...**

Charlie frunció el ceño en confusión, preguntándose cual ería esa llamada que Bella no podía hacer en su presencia.

**Me detuve en la acera detrás de la figura del Chevy y saque el celular que Edward me había dado por emergencias de la guantera. **

"Al fin" resopló Seth "Me estaba preguntando por qué no le habías dado uno hace desde hace meses"

Edward se encogió de hombros "Para ser sincero, pensé que sería más problema de lo que valía la pena. Sabes que difícil se pone Bella acerca de los regalos así que pensé que encontraría una forma de negarse a aceptarlo"

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Todo lo que tenías que hacer era poner ojitos de ahorro y decirle cuánto la extrañas mientras de vas de caza, lo cual no es mentira por cierto, y Bella no tendría más remedio que aceptarlo"

"Eso suena muy efectivo" musitó Bella.

**Marqué, manteniendo mi dedo en el botón de "colgar" mientras el teléfono sonaba. Por si acaso. "¿Hola?" Seth Clearwater respondió, y suspire de alivio. Yo era demasiado cobarde para hablarle a su hermana mayor Leah. La frase "arráncame la cabeza con los dientes" no era totalmente en sentido figurado cuando venía de Leah.**

Leah resoplo aunque nadie sabía si lo hacía molesta o divertida.

**"Hey, Seth, es Bella."**

**"¡Oh hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estás?"**

**Atragantada. Desesperada por consuelo. "Bien."**

**"¿Llamando para ponerte al día?"**

**"Eres psíquico"**

"Esa soy yo" resopló Alice "Lo siento, Seth, me caes bien y to, peor no quiero compartir mi título"

Seth le sonrió.

**"Apenas. No soy Alice -tú sólo eres predecible," bromeo. **

Alice asintió, satisfecha "Buen perro" bromeó ella.

**Entre la manada Quileute allá abajo en La Push, sólo Seth se sentía a gusto mencionando a los Cullen por su nombre, menos aún bromear acerca de cosas como mi próxima cuñada casi sabe lo todo.**

"De veras" rió Sam por lo bajo "Seth nos mantenía a todos algo incómodos. Admito que su tendencia de ver el bien en todos nos parecía el colmo de la ingenuidad y temíamos que terminase muerto por ello"

"Y los demás se ponían a decir que fraternizaba con el enemigo yendo en contra de la tribu y toda nuestra esencia" añadió Seth algo molesto. "No estoy seguro que era peor, el ser considerado un pequeño ingenuo que no sabe lo que hace o un futuro traidor a la familia. De cualquier forma, fue un tiempo difícil para todos"

Edward miró mortificado a su amigo "Lo siento, no sabíamos cuán difícil hacíamos tu vida al mantener contacto contigo"

Seth sacudió la cabeza "NO es tu culpa. Yo fui el que accedió al contacto, ¿verdad? Si no lo hubiese querido, no lo hubiese aceptado"

**"Sé que lo soy". Vacile por un minuto. "¿cómo esta él?"**

**Seth suspiró. "Igual que siempre. No quiere hablar, aunque puede oírnos. Esta tratando de no pensar como humano. Sólo yendo con sus instintos."**

**"¿Sabes donde esta ahora?"**

**"En alguna parte del norte de Canadá. No podría decirte qué provincia. Él no presta mucha atención a los limites entre estados"**

**"Cualquier indirecta que él pudiera..."**

**"Él no va a volver a casa, Bella. Lo siento."**

**Tragué saliva. "Está bien, Seth. Lo sabía antes de preguntar. Es sólo que no puedo evitar anhelarlo."**

**"Sí. Todos nos sentimos igual."**

**"Gracias por aguantarme, Seth. Sé que los otros deben estar haciéndotelo difícil."**

**"No son grandes admiradores tuyos" convino alegremente. **

Bella resopló sospechando que eso era el mayor eufemismo que jamás había escuchado.

Charlie se veía molesto "No es la culpa de Bella que Jacob decidiera irse" musitó él al tiempo que Jacob asentía con la cabeza en señal de concordancia.

Sam suspiró "Lógicamente, sabíamos que no era así, peor era difícil recordarlo. Después de la batalla sucedieron muchas cosas graves y las emociones nos obligan a buscar alguien a quien culpar. Bella era el objetivo más fácil, pero me aseguré que nadie tome acciones al respecto"

**"Una tontería, pienso. Jacob hizo sus elecciones, tú las tuyas. A Jake no le gusta la actitud de ellos sobre esto. **

"Obvio que no" resopló Jacob "Buscaba alejarme de los problemas, no causar más"

**Por supuesto él no está súper entusiasmado en que lo estés inspeccionando, tampoco"**

Bella resopló "Perdona que me preocupe por ti"

"Pero ese era el asunto" suspiró Jacob molesto "Hubiese sido más fácil si no te hubiese importado. Al menos sencillo para ´ti y más levadero para mí. Me sentía increíblemente egoísta por preocuparte, pero sabía que el regresar traería más problemas para todos"

**Me quede boquiabierta. "¿pensé que él no te hablaba?"**

**"No puede escondernos todo, por mucho que trate."**

**Así que Jacob sabía que estaba preocupada. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme acerca de eso. Bueno al menos él sabía que no había saltado hacia el horizonte y lo había olvidado por completo. Puede ser que él me haya imaginado capaz de eso.**

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco "Créeme o no, hubiese preferido el que seas feliz. No me fui de allí solo por mi bien, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé" suspiró Bella "Por eso me sentía culpable"

**"Supongo que te veré en la... boda." dije, forzando la palabra a través de mis dientes.**

**"Sí, yo y mi mamá estaremos ahí. Fue genial de tu parte que nos preguntaras."**

**Sonreí al entusiasmo en su voz. Aunque invitar a los Clearwaters había sido idea de Edward, estaba contenta de que hubiera pensado en eso. Tener a Seth iba a ser bueno -un vínculo, no obstante poco convincente, a mi padrino de boda perdido.**

Seth puso los ojos n blanco "Gracias, Bella. Y yo que pensaba que te habías acordado de mí"

"No lo quise decir así" explicó Bella "Por supuesto que te quería allí. Te hubiese invitado incluso si Jacob…"

"Es una broma Bella" le calmó el joven.

"Oh" entendió ella.

**"Dile a Edward que le mando saludos, ¿si?"**

**"Seguro"**

**Agité mi cabeza. La amistad que había surgido entre Edward y Seth era algo que aún aturdía mi mente.**

"La tuya y la de todos nosotros" rió Sue por lo bajo. Ella tampoco había estado segura de que pensar acerca de esa amistad. Ella se había preocupado obviamente por la seguridad e su hijo y la obvia aversión de Leah ante esa idea, pero su vacilación tenía poco que ver con el orgullo de la tribu y la idea de enemistad con los vampiros.

**Aunque era una prueba de que las cosas no habían tenido que ser de esta manera. Los licántropos y vampiros podían llevarse bien, muchas gracias, si tuvieran la voluntad de hacerlo.**

Sam y Bill intercambiaron miradas significantes.

**No a todos les gustaba esa idea.**

La gente se removió incómoda en su asiento al recordarlo.

**"Ah," dijo Seth, su voz se quebró una octava. "Er, llegó Leah."**

Leah puso los ojos en blanco. Como si las miradas llenas de culpabilidad que tenía Seth al mirar al teléfono no hubiesen sido obvias.

**"¡Oh, adiós!"**

**La llamada se cortó. Deje el teléfono sobre el asiento y me prepare mentalmente para entrar a la casa, donde**

**Charlie estaría esperando.**

**Mi pobre padre tenía tanto con que lidiar en estos momentos.**

**Jacob-el-fugitivo era solo uno de los tantos problemas que tenía que aguantar en su sobrecargada espalda.**

**Estaba más o menos preocupado por mí, su hija apenas legalmente adulta quién estaba a punto de ser Señora en sólo unos pocos días más.**

Charlie rió por lo bajo al recordarlo.

**Caminé lentamente a través de la ligera lluvia, recordando la noche que le contamos...**

**Así como el sonido del auto de Charlie anunciaba su regreso, el anillo de repente pesaba cincuenta kilos en mi dedo. Quería meter mi mano izquierda en el bolsillo, o quizás sentarme arriba de ella, "Deja de moverte nerviosamente, Bella. Por favor trata de recordar que no estas confesando un asesinato aquí."**

"**¡Es fácil decirlo para ti!."**

Edward arqueo las cejas "¿Eso crees? ¿Acaso no puedes adivinar a quién quería matar entonces?"

Bella arqueó las cejas en dirección a su padre, quien musitó algo incomprensible entre dientes.

**Escuché el siniestro, fuerte y bullicioso sonido de las botas de mi padre chocar contra el pavimento. Las llaves sonaban en la puerta ya abierta. El sonido me recordó a esas partes de las películas cuando las víctimas se dan cuenta que olvidaron cerrar el pestillo…**

"**Cálmate Bella", Edward susurró, escuchando la aceleración de mi corazón. La puerta golpeó contra la pared, y me estremecí como si hubiera sido atacada con un arma de electrochoque.**

"**Hola, Charlie," Edward lo saludó totalmente relajado.**

"**¡NO!" pité bajo mi respiración**

"**¿Qué?" Edward susurró de vuelta.**

"**¡Espera a que cuelgue su pistola!"**

Muchas personas rieron ante el miedo de Bella.

**Edward soltó una risita entre dientes y pasó la mano por su despeinado cabello bronce.**

**Charlie salió de la esquina, aún en su uniforme, aún armado, y tratando de no poner caritas cuando nos ha espiado sentados en el sofá de dos plazas. Últimamente, se ha esforzado mucho para que Edward le agradara más. Por supuesto, esa revelación de seguro estaba por acabarse inmediatamente.**

"No entiendo" interrumpió Nessie sintiéndose confundida "¿Por qué se ponen así? ¿No es casarse algo bueno?" preguntó inocentemente.

Tanto Bella como Charlie tenían una gran sonrisa mientras se miraban. Solo Nessie leería acerca de la tensión de la familia y les haría notar de manera cuán ridículo había sido su comportamiento.

"Bueno, querida, es que éramos algo jóvenes" explicó Bella.

Nessie arqueó las cejas tocando ligeramente el brazo de su madre.

Bella rió por la bajo "Tienes razón. Corrección, yo era bastante joven. Especialmente en los ojs de tu abuelo"

El ceño de Nessie se profundizó aún más "Aún no lo entiendo" admitió "¿Acaso casarse es bueno cuando eres mayor pero es malo cuando eres más joven? Entonces, ¿por qué papá quería casarse?"

Edward rió "Ningún padre quiere aceptar el hecho fe que su hijita esté creciendo tan rápido. Créeme, ya lo verás"

"Estaba preocupado por tu madre" explicó Charlie, sintiéndose algo atónito "No estaba seguro de que ella estuviese lista para tomar una gran decisión y temía que después se arrepintiese"

"**Hola, chicos. ¿Qué pasa?"**

"**Nos gustaría hablar contigo," dijo Edward. "Tenemos buenas noticias."**

Sue rió "Oh Dios"

Bella parpadeó confundida "¿Qué?"

"No es la mejor forma de haber comenzado esa conversación" rió Emily "Ya verás"

Bella gruñó "Oh, claro" musitó ella.

Los otros vampiros se miraron confundidos sin saber lo que venía.

**La expresión de Charlie pasó en un segundo de tensa amabilidad a oscura sospecha.**

"**¿Buenas noticias?" gruñó Charlie, mirándome fijamente.**

Los vampiros aún se veían confundidos, cosa que divertía más a las chicas. Por supuesto que era una conversación que ninguno de ellos había vivido antes.

"**Toma asiento, Papá."**

**Levantó una ceja, me miró por cinco segundos, entonces con paso ruidoso se sentó en la orilla del reclinador, su espalda estaba recta.**

"**No te exaltes, Papá", después de un momento de silencio se lo dije.**

"**Todo está bien."**

**Edward hizo una mueca, y supe que había una objeción en la palabra "Esta bien". Él probablemente habría usado algo parecido a "maravilloso" o "perfecto" o "glorioso".**

"En realidad me preocupó más la dirección que tomaban los pensamientos de Charlie" admitió él sonriendo.

"**Seguro Bella, seguro que sí. Si todo es tan genial entonces ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?"**

"**No estoy nerviosa," mentí.**

Emmett resopló "La mentira más absurda de todas"

**Me ladeé lejos de su feroz ceño fruncido, avergonzada hacia Edward, e instintivamente limpié mi frente con mi mano derecha para remover la evidencia.**

"**¡Estas embarazada!". Charlie explotó "¿Estas embarazada, no es cierto?"**

Los vampiros parpadearon rápidamente, mientras los humanos y los lobos reían.

Charlie escondía su cabeza entre sus manos.

Bella gruñía, nuevamente avergonzada mientras Edward envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella, tratando de no reír.

Nessie se veía confundida "¡Pensé que los embarazos también eran cosas buenas!" exclamó ella haciendo que le resto se eche a reír.

**Pensando que la pregunta estaba dirigida a mí, él estaba mirando a Edward, y puedo jurar que vi su mano dirigirse a su pistola.**

La expresión de Charlie de atrapado solo confirmó las sospechas de Bella.

"**¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy!" Quise darle un codazo en la costilla a Edward, pero sabía que ese movida sólo me podría proporcionar un moretón.**

**¡Le había dicho a Edward que la gente probablemente sacaría esa conclusión! **

Emily se encogió de hombros "Un rumor bastante inofensivo considerando que en unos meses se desmentiría"

Bella arqueó las cejas "Usualmente, sí pero no muchos humanos me han visto desde la boda"

Emily hizo una mueca "Tienes razón"

Seth rió "Imaginen qué pasaría si alguien escucharía a Charlie hablar de su abuela. Todos Forks andaría cotilleando al respecto"

"Que Dios no quiera" resopló Bella "No volvería a estar en paz" dijo ella mirando a Nessie sin poder evitarlo. Qué irónico.

**¿Qué otra razón posible habría para que personas cuerdas se casaran a los dieciocho años?**

**(Su respuesta hizo que mis ojos giraran. Amor. Claro.)**

"No hay mejor razón para casarse" sentenció Esme "Nosotros sabíamos la verdad y ahora Charlie la sabe. No importa lo que piense el resto del mundo"

**La mirada llena de ira de Charlie se aclaró. Usualmente cuando estaba diciendo la verdad mi cara lo dejaba bastante claro, y el ahora me creía.**

"**Oh, lo siento"**

"**Disculpa aceptada".**

**Hubo una larga pausa. Después de un momento me di cuenta que todos estaban esperando a que dijera algo.**

**Miré aterrada a Edward. No había manera de que me salieran las palabras. Me sonrió y entonces dobló sus hombros hacia mi padre.**

"**Charlie, me he dado cuenta de que no he hecho esto en orden. Tradicionalmente, debería haberte preguntando primero. No quise faltarte el respeto, pero como Bella ya ha dicho que sí y no quiero empequeñecer su decisión en este asunto, en vez de pedirte a ti su mano, estoy pidiendo tu bendición. **

"Bien" dijo Seth en tono de aprobación.

"¿Alguna vez te di las gracias por salvarme de esa?" suspiró Bella con alivio de manera exagerada "Si me lo hubieses dejado a mí, aún estaríamos sentados"

Edward le sonrió "Yo te metí en esa situación, entonces pensé que debería sacarte de ella también. Y en verdad quería pedir la bendición de tu padre"

"A la final creo que fue mejor" resopló Charlie "Porque si tú me hubieses venido a pedir la mano de Bella antes de que ella responda…"

**Nos vamos a casar, Charlie. La amo más que nada en este mundo, más que a mi vida, y por un extraño milagro ella me ama de esa forma también. ¿Nos darías tu bendición?".**

Esme sonrió "Eso es tan dulce"

**Sonaba tan seguro, tan calmado. Por un instante, escuchando la absoluta confianza en su voz, experimenté un raro momento de entendimiento. Podía ver, fugazmente la manera que el mundo se veía para él. En lo que duraba un latido del corazón, esta noticia hacia perfectamente sentido.**

"Me alegra escuchar que seas capaz de ver ñas cosas a mi manera" musitó Edward.

**Y entonces capté la mirada de la expresión de la cara de Charlie, ahora sus ojos estaban mirando el anillo.**

**Aguanté la respiración mientras que su piel cambiaba de color, un aceptable rojo, de rojo a violeta, **

Los ojos de Nessie se abrieron como platos "¿Acaso es eso posible?"

**me comencé a parar, no estaba segura que tenía planeado hacer; tal vez utilizar la maniobra Heimlich.**

Billy rió por lo bajo al tiempo que Charlie ponía los ojos en blanco.

**De seguro él no estaba ahogado, pero Edward apretó mi mano y murmuró "Dale un minuto" tan bajo que sólo yo pude escuchar.**

**El silencio fue mucho más largo esta vez. Entonces gradualmente, matiz a matiz, el color de Charlie volvió a la normalidad. Sus labios estaban apretados, y sus cejas estaban arrugadas; reconocí su expresión de "pensamiento profundo". Nos estudió con la mirada a los dos por un largo momento, y sentí a Edward relajarse a mi lado.**

"**Supongo que no estoy tan sorprendido", se quejó Charlie. "Sabía que tendría que lidiar con esto tarde o temprano".**

**Suspiré.**

"**¿Estas segura de esto?" demandó Charlie mirándome.**

"**Estoy cien por ciento segura de Edward", le dije sin titubear.**

"**Contrayendo matrimonio, ¿aunque? ¿Cuál es el apuro?" Me miro sospechosamente otra vez.**

"Ah… comenzamos de nuevo" rió Alice.

**El apuro era debido al hecho de que me estaba acercando cada vez más a los diecinueve años todos los apestosos días, mientras que Edward estaba congelado en sus diecisiete años de perfección. No es ese el hecho de que en mi libro este asociado al casamiento, pero el matrimonio era requerido debido al delicado y enredado compromiso que Edward y yo habíamos hecho para llegar a este punto, al borde de cualquier transformación de mortal a inmortal.**

**Estas no eran cosas que podía explicarle a Charlie.**

Charlie resopló.

"**Nos vamos juntos a Darthmouth en el otoño, Charlie," Edward le recordó. "Me gustaría hacerlo, bueno, de la manera correcta. Es como fui criado". Dijo encogiendo sus hombros.**

**No estaba exagerando exactamente; ellos habían sido grandes moralistas pasados de moda en la Primera Guerra Mundial.**

Muchas personas rieron.

**La boca de Charlie estaba torcida de un lado. **

"Era difícil argumentar en contra de eso" rió Charlie vencido "Si a al final iban a vivir juntos el matrimonio solo lo hacía oficial. Y una ruptura hubiese destrozado a Bella con o sin papeles"

Edward hizo una mueca al pensar en ello.

**Mirando por algún ángulo para rebatir. Pero ¿Que podía decir? ¿Prefiero que vivas en pecado primero? Era un papá; sus manos estaban entrelazadas.**

Charlie resoplo´.

Nessie suspiró con alivio "Por un momento pensé que dirías que no" admitió ella vacilante.

Charlie le sonrió a su nieta "No le haría eso a tu madre" le aseguró él "Tu madre ya era una mujer que buscaba su destino. Ella se hubiese casado con o sin mi aprobación y el no dar mi bendición hubiese significado una ruptura innecesaria en nuestra relación"

"**Sabía que venía esto" dijo para sí mismo frunciendo el ceño. Entonces de repente, su cara pasó perfectamente a suave y en blanco.**

"**¿Papá?" pregunté ansiosa. Miré a Edward, pero no pude leer su cara, tampoco cuando miraba a Charlie.**

"**¡Ja!" Charlie explotó. Salté en mi asiento. "¡Ja,ja,ja!"**

**Miré sin creer como Charlie se doblaba de la risa, todo su cuerpo se sacudía.**

Muchas cejas se arquearon instantáneamente.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza, algo molesto pero a la vez divertido al recordar aquello.

**Miré a Edward por una traducción, pero Edward tenía sus labios juntos, tensamente presionados, como si estuviera tratando de contener una carcajada.**

"**Ok, está bien" dijo ahogado. "Cásense". Otro ataque de risa lo sacudió.**

"**Pero…"**

"**¿Pero qué?" demandé.**

"**¡Pero tú tienes que decirle a tu madre! ¡No le diré ni una palabra a Renée! ¡Eso es todo tuyo!" estalló en carcajadas de la risa.**

Sue puso los ojos en blanco "Debiese haberlo sabido. Sabías que a Renée le agradaba Edward"

Charlie hizo una mueca "Si pero pensé que la idea del casamiento la haría volverse en contra de eso. Oh, sí que sabía que a la final lo iba a olvidar y terminaría incluso más emocionada que Bella por su boda, pero esperaba que le hiciera pensar bastante a Bella antes de ellos. Tenía ganas de ser el chico bueno por una vez"

"¿Así que la abuela no estaba molesta?" preguntó Nessie preocupada.

"Para nada" le aseguró Bella sonriendo.

**Paré con mi mano en la manilla, sonriendo. Seguro, en ese momento, sus palabras me aterrorizaron.**

**La Ultima Condena: decirle a Renée. Un matrimonio a temprana edad estaba en lo más alto de su lista negra, más que hervir vivos a pequeños cachorritos.**

"Te reocupas mucho" rió Sue "Renée no se enojaría contigo así"

"Espero que no" interrumpió Jacob exagerando un estremecimiento "La crueldad animal es de por sí deplorable, pero es peor cuando involucran cachorritos"

**¿Quién podría haber previsto su respuesta? Yo no. Charlie ciertamente no. Quizás Alice, pero no pensé en preguntarle.**

Alice resopló "Es por eso que no te lo dije. Esperaba que me lo preguntases primero. Por olvidarte de consultar a tu hermana, decidí que merecías algo de miedo primero"

Bella miró por un largo rato a su hermana, notando el conocido brillo travieso en sus ojos "¿Y qué me hubieses dicho si tú hubiera preguntado?"

"Te hubiese dado una expresión misteriosa diciendo eso solo lo sé yo"

"**Bueno: Bella," dijo Renée después de haberme atragantado y tartamudeado con las palabras imposibles:**

**Mamá, me caso con Edward. "Estoy un poco ofendida que hayas esperado tanto para decirme. Los pasajes de avión cada vez se ponen más caros. Oohh, se inquietó, "¿Crees que Phill no tendrá yeso para entonces? Arruinaría las fotos si no está con traje"**

Muchos ceños se fruncieron al instante

"¿Qué rayos?" preguntó Emily incrédula "¿Me perdí de algo?"

Sue solo sacudía su cabeza mientras musitaba "Oh, Renée"

"**Espera un segundo, Mamá." dije boquiabierta. ¿A que te refieres con que esperé tanto? Recién me comp…"**

**No podía forzar a salir la palabra comprometida "las cosas se fijaron, tú sabes, hoy".**

**"¿Hoy día? ¿En serio? Eso es una sorpresa. Asumí…"**

"**¿Qué asumiste? ¿Cuándo lo asumiste?"**

"**Bueno, cuando viniste a visitarme en Abril, se veía como si todo estuviera arreglado, si sabes a lo que me refiero. **

"Debería acordarme de no subestima tanto a mi madre" musitó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Sí" concordó Charlie, quien había estado muy atónito cuando se enteró de la reacción de Renée.

**No eres muy difícil de leer, cariño. **

Edward resopló.

**Pero no dije nada porque sé que no habría hecho nada de bien.**

**Eres exactamente como Charlie". Suspiró, resignada. "Una vez que decides algo, no hay forma de razonar contigo. Por supuesto, exactamente como Charlie, te apegas a tus decisiones, también."**

El padre y la hija se miraron brevemente, accediendo a no comentar al respecto por medio de miradas significativas.

"**No estas cometiendo mis errores, Bella. Suenas como si estuvieras muerta de miedo, y creo que es porque tenías miedo de mi". Soltó una risita tonta. "De que voy a creer, y sé que he dicho mucho sobre el matrimonio y otras estupideces, no estoy retractándome, pero necesitas darte cuenta de que esas cosas específicamente se aplican a mí. Tú eres una persona completamente distinta a mí. Tú cometes tus propios errores, y estoy segura que tendrás tu parte correspondiente de arrepentimientos en tu vida. Pero el compromiso nunca fue tu problema, cariño. Tienes mejores opciones para hacer que esto funcione, mucho más que gente de cuarenta años que conozco". Renée se reía otra vez." Mi pequeña hija de mediana edad. Por suerte, al parecer haz encontrado otra alma vieja."**

Charlie abrió y cerró la boca múltiples veces "wow" musitó él al fin.

"Lo mismo digo" rió Bella.

Esme sonrió "Ella es tu madre" dijo "Es parte del trabajo el conocerlos más que ustedes mismos"

"Admito que es algo raro" confesó Bella "Siempre fui menos cuidadosa con ella que con Charlie porque pensaba que no notaría nada, pero a veces me pregunto si no lo sabía todo desde un principio"

"Creo que lo pudo haber adivinado" musitó Edward "Como tú. Pero la diferencia era que a ella no le interesaba. Charlie no lo quería saber. Ella pensaba que no importaba"

Bella sacudió la cabeza tratando de ignorar ese dolor en su corazón. Las palabras de Edward habían creado muchas posibilidades en su mente. Tal vez podría visitar a su madre, por un tiempo corto al menos. Si a ella de verdad no le importaba, tal vez ignoraría los obvios cambios en Bella. Tal vez lo entendería todo pero no le importaría el cambio en las cosas. No. Era una cosa contarle a Charlie, quien era de los Quileutes ahora y tenía a mejor protección que se puede pedir. Ella no pondría a su madre en peligro"

"**¿No estas enojada?" "¿No crees que estoy cometiendo un gran error?"**

"**Bueno, de seguro desearía que esperaras unos cuantos años más. Me refiero a que, te parezco lo suficientemente vieja para ser suegra? No contestes eso. **

Seth tuvo que contener la risa, sin querer dar la impresión de que se burlaba de la madre de Bella.

**Pero no sobre mí. Es sobre ti. ¿Eres feliz?"**

"**No lo sé. Estoy teniendo una experiencia extrasensorial ahora mismo."**

**Renée soltó una risa suave. "¿Él te hace feliz, Bella?"**

"**Sí, pero-"**

"**¿Pero qué?"**

"**Pero no dirás que suena exactamente como cualquier otra encaprichada adolescente como en la antigüedad?"**

Emmett resopló "Si no te conocería diría que de verdad quieres que se enoje contigo"

Bella rió "Solo no quería que después le dé un ataque de corazón"

"**Nunca has sido una adolescente, cariño. Sabes lo que es mejor para ti".**

**En las últimas semanas, inesperablemente, Renée se vio inmersa en los planes de la boda. Pasa horas todos los días al teléfono con la madre de Edward, Esme, no hay preocupaciones en que las suegras se lleven bien.**

"Por supuesto que no" rió Esme "Tu madre es una mujer tan dulce y sincera, es imposible que no te agrade"

"Interesante" le sonrió Bella "Recuerdo que ella dijo casi lo mismo de ti"

Esme se veía radiante de felicidad al escuchar tal respuesta.

Algunos lobos la miraban sorprendidos. _Ha de ser besante difícil creer algo así al no ser capaz de establecer relaciones amistosas. _

**Renée adora a Esme, pero entonces, dudo que alguien pueda evitar reaccionar de esa manera a hacia mi más adorable suegra.**

**En seguida me dejó descolocada. La familia de Edward y mi familia, juntos estaban a cargo de los preparativos sin dejarme hacer, saber o pensar mucho sobre ello.**

**Charlie estaba furioso, por supuesto, pero la parte más dulce fue que no estaba enojado conmigo. Renée era la traidora. **

"En realidad estaba más molesto conmigo mismo" rió él "Debí haberlo sabido"

**Él contaba con que ella fuera la difícil. ¿Qué podía él hacer ahora, cuando la última amenaza – decirle a Mamá – había resultado completamente en vano? No tenía nada, y lo sabía. Entonces lloriqueaba alrededor de la casa, murmurando que ya no podía confiar en nadie en este mundo…**

Sue rió, dándole palmaditas a su esposo en el brazo.

"**¿Papá?" lo llamé cuando abrí la puerta de la calle. "Estoy en casa."**

"**Espera, Bella, quédate ahí."**

"**¿Ah?" pregunté, parando automáticamente.**

"**Dame un segundo, Ouch, lo hiciste, Alice."**

**¿Alice?**

Muchas personas se veían confundida.

Emmett sonrió "Eso suena sucio…"

"Ni te atrevas a continuar" cortó Jasper en un tono que hizo asustar hasta los vampiros.

"**Lo siento, Charlie," La vibrante voz de Alice respondió, ¿Cómo es eso?**

"**Estoy sangrando."**

Billy tuvo que contener una reacción muy fuerte.

"En serio, soy yo. No sería tan descuidada" reclamó Alice.

"**Estás bien. No pase la piel" – confía en mí.**

**"¿Qué está pasando?" demandé, dubitativa en la puerta de entrada.**

"**Treinta segundos, por favor, Bella," me dijo Alice. "Tu paciencia será recompensada."**

"**Hhmm" añadió Charlie.**

"Oh" rió Nessie al adivinarlo "¿Estás asesorando al abuelo con su traje verdad?"

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Al menos sabes de dónde consiguió Bella su renuencia hacia la moda"

"Hhmmm" repitió Charlie.

**Golpeé con mi pie en el suelo, contando cada segundo. **

"Contaste muy lento" se quejó Alice "Si digo que me tomaré treinta segundos, lo digo en serio"

"Oh Alice, créeme que lo sé" rió Bella.

**Antes de entrar a la sala de estar.**

"**Oh" exhalé. "Aw. Papá. ¿No te ves –"**

**"¿Tonto?" interrumpió Charlie.**

"**Estaba pensando en 'elegante'"**

Billy resopló.

"Cuidado con lo que dices le advirtió Charlie "O convenceré a Alice de que estás en gran necesidad de un cambio de imagen y no te sorprendas mucho si a la final Emily y Bella quieren ayudar con el plan"

Esa amenaza calló efectivamente a Billy.

**Charlie se sonrojó. Alice tomó su codo y tiró de la manga, lo dio vuelta en círculo para exhibir el traje de color gris pálido.**

"**Ahora sácame esto, Alice. Me veo como un idiota."**

**"Nadie que ha sido vestido por mí se ve como un idiota."**

"**Tiene razón, Papá. ¡Te ves fantástico! ¿Cuál es la ocasión?"**

Muchas personas resoplaron mientras Bella se veía mortificada.

"Sí ¿cuál es la ocasión?" pregunto Emmett haciéndose el confundido "¿Será una boda tal vez?"

**Alice giró sus ojos. "Es la prueba de talle final. Para ambos."**

**Despegué la mirada del inusualmente elegante Charlie y por primera vez vi el la temida bolsa blanca de ropa recostada cuidadosamente a través del sofá.**

"**Aahh"**

"Oh no" musitó Bella incluso al recordarlo.

"**Ve a tu lugar feliz, Bella. No nos tomará mucho"**

**Respiré hondo y cerré mis ojos. Manteniéndolos cerrados, me tropecé dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras a mi habitación. **

Charlie frunció el ceño "No es una buena idea"

**Me desnudé hasta quedar en mi ropa interior y mantuve los brazos arriba sin rodeos.**

"**Creíste que estaba metiendo astillas de bambú bajo tus uñas," Alice murmuró para sí misma cuando me seguía.**

**No le presté atención. Estaba en mi lugar feliz.**

**En mi lugar feliz, toda la confusión de la boda se terminaba y listo, quedaba atrás. Reprimida y olvidada.**

"Solo te gusta dificultar las cosas" rió Esme "Con esa actitud es sorprendente que legaras al altar"

**Estábamos solos, sólo Edward y yo. El entorno era confuso y estaba constantemente en flujo – cambiaba de un brumoso bosque a una ciudad cubierta de nubes a una noche ártica – porque Edward estaba guardando en secreto el lugar de nuestra Luna de miel para sorprenderme. Pero no estaba particularmente preocupada acerca de dónde.**

**Edward y yo estábamos juntos, había cumplido mi parte del compromiso perfectamente. Me casaría con él.**

**Ese era el mayor. Pero también había aceptado todos sus exorbitantes regalos y estaba inscrita, aunque inútilmente, para asistir a la escuela de Darmouth en el otoño. Ahora era su turno.**

"¿Podemos saltarnos eso?" pregunto Charlie sintiéndose incómodo. El pensar en ese lugar felizde Bella le resultaba poco apetecible por alguna razón.

"No lo creo" sonrió Emmett "Si te quieres saltar desde ahora tendremos que perdernos todo hasta después de la luna de miel"

L apareja se quedó viendo con ojos abiertos como platos.

"Oh" musitó Bella "Eso no puede ser. Es personal"

"No creo que esté detallado" le aseguró Edward viéndose algo menos seguro de lo que trataba de parecer.

**Antes de que me transformara en vampiro – su gran compromiso – él tenía otra condición que cumplir.**

**Edward tenía una obsesiva preocupación acerca de las cosas humanas a las que estaba renunciando, las experiencias que no quería que me perdiera. Pero había sólo una experiencia en la que yo insistía. Por supuesto era la que él habría deseado que olvidara por completo.**

"¿Siquiera cuneta como una experiencia humana cuando tu esos es vampiro?" pregunto Alice sin esperar respuesta.

"No lo creo" dijo Jacob tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos acerca de eso. Recordaba el terror y el asco que le provocaba la idea. Incluso aunque Bella hubiese salido relativamente ilesa… Aún no sabía cómo Edward lo había conseguido.

**Así era la cosa, difícil. Sabía cómo sería cuando todo se acabara. He visto vampiros neófitos de primera mano, y he escuchado las historias de mi pronto a ser familia sobre los salvajes primeros días. Por varios años, mi mayor rasgo de personalidad será estar sedienta. Tomaría tiempo volver a ser yo otra vez. Y aun cuando estuviera en control de mi misma, nunca volvería a sentir de la misma forma que me siento ahora.**

**Humana… y apasionadamente enamorada.**

**Quería la experiencia completa antes de haber intercambiado mi calidez, frágil, un cuerpo plagado de feromonas por algo hermoso, fuerte y desconocido. Quería una Luna de miel real con Edward, y a pesar del miedo que sentía al peligro en que me colocaría, él aceptó intentarlo.**

**Estaba vagamente consciente de Alice y el suave roce de satín en mi piel. No me importaba por el momento que el pueblo entero hablara de mí. No pensaba en el espectáculo que tendría que protagonizar muy pronto.**

**No me preocupaba de tropezarme con mi cola o de reírme en el momento equivocado o de ser muy joven o de la audiencia mirando o incluso del asiento vació donde mi mejor amigo debería estar.**

**Estaba con Edward en mi lugar feliz.**

"Eso es todo2 finalizó Sue "Y me alegro, ya se ponía incómodo para mí"

Bella se ruborizó "¿Es el turno de Emily entonces?"

"Sí" dijo la chica tomando el libro.

**N/T2: ¿Review? Esto fue largo. **

**Quien eres tu, que me salvas sin pedirlo **

**y me llenas de misterios, que me llevan a otros tiempos. **

**Quien eres tu, que apareces de repente **

**y no mides lo que sientes, solo das amor presente...**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

**NOCHE LARGA**

"**Ya te extraño."**

"**No necesito irme. Me puedo quedar…"**

"**Mmm."**

**Estuvo en silencio por un largo momento, sólo el golpe de mi corazón martillando. El ritmo deshecho de nuestra respiración entrecortada, y el susurro de nuestros labios moviéndose en sincronización.**

**A veces era muy fácil olvidar que estaba besando a un vampiro. No porque pareciera normal o humano –nunca podría olvidar ni por un segundo que estaba sosteniendo a alguien más ángel que humano en mis brazos- sino porque él lo hacía parecer como si no fuera nada tener sus labios contra mis labios, mi cara, mi garganta. **

"Ok… es bueno saberlo" musitó Jacob sarcásticamente al comenzar a sentirse incómodo.

**Él afirmaba que ya tenía mucho tiempo que había pasado la tentación que mi sangre solía ser para él, que la idea de perderme le había curado cualquier deseo de ella. Pero yo sabía que el olor de mi sangre todavía le causaba dolor –todavía le quemaba su garganta como si estuviera inhalando llamas.**

**Abrí mis ojos y encontré los suyos abiertos, también, mirando fijamente mi cara. No tenía sentido cuando él me miraba de esa manera. Como si fuera el premio en lugar del escandaloso afortunado ganador. **

Edward sacudió la cabeza sin comentar. No tenía sentido comenzar esa discusión de nuevo.

**Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento; sus ojos dorados eran tan profundos que imaginé que podía ver todo el camino a su alma. Parecía tonto que éste hecho –el de la existencia de su alma-siempre había estado en duda, incluso si él era un vampiro. Él tenía el alma más hermosa, más hermosa que su mente brillante o su incomparable cara o su glorioso cuerpo.**

"Gracias" musitó Esme sonriendo ante la expresión anonada en el rostro de Edward "Alguien tenía que convencerlo de ello. Yo pude haberle dicho la misma cosa pero no me creería porque soy su madre"

Bella rió ante la expresión abochornada en el rostro de su marido.

**Él me volvió a mirar como si pudiera ver mi alma, también, y como si le gustara lo que veía.**

**Él no podía ver dentro de mi mente, sin embargo, de la manera que veía la de los demás. Quién sabe por qué –algún extraño fallo en mi cerebro que lo hacía inmune a todas las extraordinarias y atemorizantes cosas que algunos inmortales podían hacer. **

"Mejor" dijo Charlie estremeciéndose al recordar a Jane.

**(Sólo mi mente era inmune; mi cuerpo todavía era un tema para los vampiros con habilidades que trabajaban de diferentes maneras que las de Edward.) Pero estaba seriamente agradecida con el mal funcionamiento que fuera que mantenía mis pensamientos en secreto. Era simplemente muy vergonzoso considerar la alternativa. **

Edward arqueo las cejas "Ahora me pones curioso"

¡Oye!" resopló Bella "Creo que estos libros fueron un buen sustituto"

**Tire su cara hacia la mía de nuevo.**

"**Definitivamente me quedo," murmuró un momento después.**

"**No, no. Es tu fiesta de soltero. Tienes que ir."**

"¿Los vampiros tienen despedidas de soltero?" preguntó Charlie mientras los lobos y humanos se veían igual de incrédulos.

Seth rió por lo bajo "Tenía que ser"

"Créenme, no fue idea mía" musitó Edward.

"Discrepo" rió Emmett "Tú fuiste el que pensó en esa idea la primera vez que Rose y yo nos casamos. Se puso furiosa contigo, ¿recuerdas?"

Rosalie resopló "Como si no supiese que fue tu brillante idea para alejarte de todos los planes de la boda. En ese tiempo todavía no estaba Alice así que Esme y yo tuvimos que hacerlo todo solas"

"Sí ayudamos" le recordó Carlisle serenamente "Solo necesitábamos algo de tiempo alejados de tanto… encaje blanco" dijo haciendo una mueca.

**Dije las palabras, pero los dedos de mi mano derecha se aferraron a su cabello bronce, la izquierda presionaba con fuerza su espalda. Sus manos heladas acariciaron mi cara.**

"**Las fiestas de solteros están diseñadas para aquellos que están tristes por ver pasar sus días de solteros. No podría estar más ansioso de tener los míos detrás de mí. Así que no tiene sentido."**

Carlisle rió "Siempre quise pensar que eran para ayudar con os nervios de la boda"

Jaspe asintió con expresión seria "Nada como despejar la mente para afrontar un gran día "

"**Cierto." Respiré contra la piel fría como invierno de su garganta.**

"No es fácil convencer a alguien de que se marche si no quisieras hacer más que tenerlo entre tus brazos hasta el día después de la eternidad" rió Bella por lo bajo.

**Esto era muy cercano a mi lugar feliz. Charlie durmiendo inconsciente en su cuarto, que era casi tan bueno como estar solo. **

Charlie encajó la mandíbula, obviamente no muy contento con la lógica de Bella.

**Estábamos acurrucados en mi pequeña cama, entrelazados lo más posible, considerando la espesa manta en la que estaba envuelta como en un capullo. Odiaba la necesidad de la manta, pero arruinaba un poco el romance cuando mis dientes comenzaban a castañear. Charlie se daría cuenta si prendía el calentador en Agosto…**

"Igual no te serviría mucho si abrazas a un vampiro" le sonrió Seth.

"Lo tiste es que tal vez no lo hubiese notado" musitó Charlie "Sabía que estabas acostumbrada a un clima mucho más cálido y la humedad del ambiente te hubiese molestado. De cualquier modo nunca hubiese adivinado la verdad" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. 

**Por lo menos, si tenía que ser abrigada, la camisa de Edward estaba en el piso. Nunca salí del shock de cuan perfecto su cuerpo era –blanco, frío, y pulido como el mármol. **

"Ya…" dijo Jacob estremeciéndose al sentirse incómodo de nuevo "Suficiente de eso"

"Creo que solo se hará peor" musitó Bella medio esperando el calor en sus mejillas. Como si sus pequeñas fantasías no fuesen lo suficientemente malas, pronto llegaría la parte de la Isla Esme y su vergüenza la dominaría por completo.

**Dirigí mi mano hacia su pecho de piedra ahora, trazándolos a través de la plana superficie de su estómago, simplemente maravilloso. Un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió, y su boca encontró la mía de nuevo. Con cuidado, dejé que la punta de mi lengua presionara contra sus labios como el vidrio, y él suspiró. Su dulce aliento pasó –frío y delicioso- sobre mi cara.**

"Ok, ¿qué rayos te pasa?" demandó Emmett viéndose un poco disgustado "No recuerda que hayas estado así de calenturienta en el último libro"

"Aparentemente las cosas cambian" dijo Jasper riendo, sus expresión siendo de una extraña mezcla de diversión, vergüenza y dolo "¿Por qué crees que pasé tanto tiempo fuera de casa cuando Edward estaba allá? No se trataba solo de Alice y el bendito encaje"

**Él comenzó a apartarse –ésa era su respuesta automática cuando decidía que las cosas habían ido muy lejos, su reflejo cuando él quería sobre todo seguir. Edward había pasado la mayoría de su vida rechazando cualquier tipo de gratificación física. Sabía que era aterrador para él tratar de cambiar esos hábitos ahora.**

"**Espera," dije, agarrando sus hombros y abrazándome más cerca de él. Liberé una pierna y la enrollé alrededor de su cintura. "La práctica hace la perfección."**

**Él se rió por lo bajo. "Bueno, deberíamos estar bastante cerca de la perfección a estas alturas, entonces, ¿o no? ¿Has dormido algo en el último mes?"**

Charlie hizo muecas "No bajo mi techo" musitó "Por favor no 0 bajo mi techo"

"**Pero éste es el ensayo para el vestido," le recordé, "y sólo hemos practicado ciertas escenas. No es hora de jugar seguro".**

**Pensé que él reiría, peor no respondió, y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil con estrés repentino. **

"Por supuesto, Edward no puede tomar una broma" resopló Emmett.

Su hermano le fulminó con la mirada "Eso no fue gracioso"

**El oro en sus ojos pareció endurecer de un líquido a un sólido.**

**Analicé mis palabras, dándome cuenta qué podría haber oído en ellas.**

"**Bella…," susurró.**

"**No empieces esto de nuevo," dije. "Un trato es un trato."**

"**No lo sé. Es muy difícil concentrarse cuando estás conmigo así. Yo – yo no puedo pensar con claridad. No seré capaz de controlarme. Saldrás herida."**

"**Estaré bien."**

"**Bella…"**

Esme sacudió la cabeza "Deberías conocerla mejor y saber que no puedes hacerlo reconsiderar una vez le hayas dado tu palabra"

Edward rió por lo bajo "Por supuesto"

"Por supuesto" repitió Bella "El hacer que finalmente me prometas eso fue bastante difícil. Te iba a someter a tu palabra aunque sea porque me tomo mucho tiempo persuadirte"

Edward sacudió la cabeza pretendiendo consternación sabiendo que realmente Bella solo bromeaba "Y yo que pensaba que no querías vivir con el horror de recibir un auto nuevo sin hacer que el sacrificio valga la pena"

Bella hizo una mueca "Eso también"

"**Shh!" presioné mis labios contra los suyos para detener su ataque de pánico. Lo había escuchado antes. No se iba a salir de su trato. No después de insistir en que me casara con él primero.**

"Y eso también" añadió ella.

**Me regresó el beso por un momento, pero sabía que no estaba tan involucrado como antes. Preocupándose, siempre preocupándose. Qué tan diferente sería cuando él ya no necesitara preocuparse por mí. ¿Qué haría con todo su tiempo libre? Tendría que buscarse un nuevo hobby.**

Muchas personas resoplaron al escuchar eso.

"Lo triste es que de verdad seguiría preocupado oír mi si no tuviese alguien más en que concentrarse! Rio Bella acariciando la melena de su hija.

Nessie frunció el ceño "Pero yo no quiero que papi se preocupe" protestó ella "No hay necesidad de ello"

Edward el dedicó una pequeña sonrisa "Trato de no preocuparme mucho" musitó él en una voz tan baja que solo Bella y Nessie pudieron escucharlo "No al menos que haya una razón. Pero tú eres demasiado preciada para mí y no quiero que nada te suceda"

Renesmee sonrió "Suena bien" _Yo tampoco quiero que et pase nada. _

"**¿Cómo están tus pies?" preguntó.**

**Sabiendo que no lo decía literalmente, respondí, "Entrando en calor."**

"**¿En serio? ¿No ideas de apoyo? No es demasiado tarde para cambiar tu decisión."**

"**¿Estás tratando de abandonarme?"**

"Por alguna razón, lo dudo" rió Emmett.

**Soltó una risita. "Sólo asegurándome. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que no estás segura."**

"**Estoy segura acerca de ti. Con lo demás puedo vivir."**

**Él vaciló, y me pregunté si había puesto mi pie en mi boca de nuevo.**

"No" murmuró Edward "Fue tranquilizador escuchar que estabas preocupada porque eso me aseguraba que te lo estabas tomando en serio"

"**¿Puedes?" preguntó en voz baja. "No me refiero a la boda –que estoy seguro sobrevivirás a pesar de tus reclamos- pero después… ¿qué pasa con Renée?, ¿qué pasa con Charlie?"**

Charlie suspiró "¿Siempre termina allí verdad?"

Bella abrió la boca para decir algo pero Charlie no le permitió continuar. "No te preocupes, me haga que te acuerdes tato de nosotros pero desearía haberte ahorrado ese dolor de cabeza"

**Suspiré. "Los extrañaré." Lo peor, que ellos me extrañarían, pero no quería darle ningún combustible.**

"**Ángela y Ben y Jessica y Mike."**

"**Extrañaré a mis amigos, también." Sonreí en la oscuridad. "¡Especialmente a Mike. Oh, Mike! ¿Cómo podré seguir?"**

"Sin ninguna dificultad" resopló Jacob. No pudo evitar el preguntarse si Bella lo pondría en la misma categoría, pero se disuadió pensando que eso sería ridículo.

"La verdadera pregunta es, ¿cómo seguirá Mike?" rió Emmett "¿Todavía tiene una foto de Bella bajo su almohada?"

"¿Él tiene qué?" preguntó Bella incrédula.

"Solo una forma de hablar" le aseguró Emmett riendo al saber que Bella no sabía distinguir cuando hablaba en serio y cunado no.

**Soltó un gruñido.**

**Reí pero después era en serio. "Edward, hemos pasado por esto y por esto. Sé que será difícil, pero esto es lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti, y te quiero por siempre. Una vida es simplemente insuficiente para mí."**

"**Estancada para siempre en los 18," murmuró.**

"**El deseo de cualquier mujer hecho realidad," bromeé.**

"**Nunca cambiar… nunca seguir adelante."**

"**¿Qué significa eso?"**

Rosalie hizo una mueca. En muchas formas, su nueva hermana aún era terriblemente inocente.

**Respondió lentamente. "¿Recuerdas cuando le dijimos a Charlie que nos casábamos? Y pensó que estabas… ¿embarazada?"**

"**Y pensó en disparate," supuse con una risa. "Admítelo –por un segundo, él honestamente lo consideró."**

"No es gracioso" musitó Alice ganándose una mirada sorprendía de Bella. Ella suspiró "No es tan duro para mí como para Rose o Esme, considerando mi pasado, no habían más posibilidades para mí. Nunca antes había considerado seriamente eso de tener hijos, pero últimamente…" miró rápidamente a Nessie "Me pongo a pensar cómo hubiese sido. En un universo distinto, en una vida diferente"

"Lo siento" musitó Bella "Sé que no debí…"

Alice sacudió la cabeza sin dejarla continuar "No seas tonta" sonrió "Nos has dado a todos algo que jamás hubiésemos imaginado. Si algo de anhelo mezclado en la felicidad, entonces olo nos hace apreciar aún más lo que tenemos" dijo al tiempo que los demás Cullen asentían con la cabeza en señal de concordancia.

**No respondió.**

"**¿Qué, Edward?"**

"**Deseo… bueno, deseo que él haya estado en lo correcto."**

"Yo me alegro de haber estado equivocado en eso" resopló Charlie "Siempre pensé que Nessie fue concebida antes de la boda" y al ver las miradas incrédulas de los demás añadió "Sé que no tenía sentido, pero tampoco la verdad tiene tanto sentido. Al final, no importa pro al menos sé que Bella sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando decidió casarse"

"Siempre lo hago" sonrió Bella.

"**Gah," lancé un grito apagado.**

"**Más que había una forma en que él pudo haber estado. Que nosotros tuvimos esa clase de potencial. Odio quitarte eso, también."**

**Me tomó un minuto. "Sé lo que estoy haciendo."**

"**¿Cómo puedes saber eso, Bella? Mira a mi madre, mira a mi hermana. No es tan fácil el sacrificio como te imaginas."**

"**Esme y Rosalie se las arreglan bien. **

Rosalie resopló.

**Si es un problema después, podemos hacer lo que Esme hizo –adoptaremos." **

"¿De verdad pensaste eso"? preguntó Jacob "Quiero decir que Esme y Carlisle pueden pretender ser padres, pero que ustedes adopten un montón de pequeños vampiros sería según yo un problema"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Para ser sincera, en verdad no me importaba. Nunca me había puesto a pensar seriamente acerca de tener hijos y no imagino que comenzaría a hacerlo entonces, así que lo tomé como otro ejemplo de las preocupaciones innecesarias de Edward" dijo sonriendo ante la expresión de su esposo "Claro que eso cambió cuando Nessie llegó"

**Suspiró y luego su voz era feroz. "¡No está bien! No quiero que hagas sacrificios por mí. Quiero darte cosas, no quitártelas. No quiero robar tu futuro. Si fuera humano-." **

**Puse mi mano sobre sus labios. "Tú eres mi futuro. Ahora detente. Sin depresiones, o llamaré a tus hermanos para que vengan y te lleven. Tal vez necesitas una fiesta de soltero."**

"**Lo siento. Me estoy deprimiendo, ¿o no? Deben ser los nervios."**

"**¿Están tus pies fríos?"**

Leah arqueó las cejas "¿Es eso una pregunta capciosa?"

"**No en ese sentido. He estado esperando un siglo para casarme con usted, Señorita Swan. La ceremonia de la boda es algo que no puedo esperar-"Él interrumpió su idea. "¡Oh, por el amor de todo lo que es santo!"**

"**¿Qué sucede?"**

**Apretó los dientes. "No tienes que llamar a mis hermanos. Aparentemente Emmett y Jasper no me van a dejar retirarme esta noche."**

"Obvio que no" dijo Emmett "Eso sería faltar a nuestro compromiso de hermanos contigo"

**Lo agarré más cerca por un momento y luego lo solté. No tenía una oración para ganar unas vencidas con Emmett. "Diviértete."**

**Hubo un chillido contra la ventana –alguien deliberadamente arañando con sus uñas de acero el cristal para hacer un sonido horrible, de cúbrete tus oídos, como gansos golpeándote la columna. Me estremecí.**

"**Si no mandas a Edward afuera," Emmett –todavía invisible en la noche- silbó amenazante, "¡entraremos por él!"**

"Un vampiro adolescente en el cuarto de mi hija ya es más que suficiente" gruñó Charlie.

Emmett rió por lo bajo "Afortunadamente Edward concuerda contigo"

"**Ve," reí. "Antes de que destruyan mi casa."**

**Edward puso los ojos en blanco pero se puso en pie en un fluido movimiento y tenía su camisa puesta en otro. Se inclinó y besó mi frente.**

"**Duérmete. Tienes un gran día mañana:"**

"**¡Gracias! Eso seguro me ayuda."**

"**Te veré en el altar."**

"**Seré la de blanco." Sonreí con la forma tan perfectamente de época soné.**

**Él se río, diciendo, "Muy convincente," y luego de repente se hundió agachándose, sus músculos flexionados en un brinco. Se desvaneció –lanzándose fuera de mi ventana demasiado rápido para que mis ojos lo siguieran.**

**Afuera, había un golpe sordo, y oí a Emmett maldecir.**

"¿Acaso aterrizó sobre ti?" preguntó Nessie tratando de no reír.

Emmett prefirió no contestar.

"**Más les vale que no se retrase," murmuré, sabiendo que podían escuchar.**

**Y luego el rostro de Jasper miraba a través de mi ventana, su cabello color miel, plateado en la débil luz de la luna que trabajaba a través de las nubes.**

"**No te preocupes, Bella. Lo llevaremos a casa con suficiente tiempo."**

**De pronto estaba muy calmada, y todas mis dudas parecieron poco importantes. Jasper era, a su propia manera, tan talentoso como Alice con sus increíblemente precisas predicciones. El medio de Jasper eran los humores en lugar del futuro, y era imposible de resistir sentirte de la manera que él quería que te sintieras.**

"Al menos con eso te asegurabas de no desmayarte por los nervios en medio de la ceremonia" rió Sue.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente "Jamás jugaría con las emociones d mi hermana durante el día más importante de su vida. Lo que sintió fue suyo propio"

Bella entrecerró los ojo "¿Significa eso que me hubieses dejado desmayarme por los nervios?"

"Pero no lo hiciste" replicó Jasper-

"Pero pude hacerlo" reclamó ella.

"Pero no lo hiciste" repitió su hermano.

**Me senté incómodamente, todavía envuelta en mi sábana. "¿Jasper? ¿Qué hacen los vampiros para las fiestas de solteros? No lo vas a llevar a un strip club, ¿verdad?"**

Tanto Rosalie como Alice arquearon las cejas al escuchar la idea.

Jacob puso cara pensativa "Esa es una muy buena pregunta"

Emmett sonrió misteriosamente "Sé un buen perro y tal vez algún día te lo diga"

"**¡No le digas nada!" Emmett gruñó desde abajo. Hubo otro golpe, y Edward rió por lo bajo. **

"**Relájate," me dijo Jasper –Y lo hice. "Los Cullen tenemos nuestra propia versión. Sólo unos pocos pumas, un par de osos pardos. Muy parecida a una noche normal fuera." **

"Eso y otras cosas de las cuales n debes preocuparte" añadió Emmett por lo bajo sabiendo que aun así todos lo oirían.

Rosalie se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su esposo.

**Me pregunté si alguna vez sería capaz de sonar tan indiferente sobre la dieta "vegetariana" de los vampiros.**

"**Gracias, Jasper."**

**Hizo un guiño y salió de mi vista.**

**Estaba completamente en silencio afuera. Los ronquidos amortiguados de Charlie zumbaban a través de las paredes.**

**Me recosté sobre mis almohadas, ahora adormilada. Mire las paredes de mi pequeño cuarto, pálidas decolorada a la luz de la luna, bajo pesadas capas. **

**Mi última noche en mi cuarto. Mi última noche como Isabella Swan. Mañana en la noche, sería Bella Cullen. Aunque toda la experiencia del matrimonio era una espina dentro de mí, tenía que admitir que me gustaba cómo sonaba.**

**Dejé a mi mente vagar libremente por un momento, esperando que el sueño me llevara. Pero, después de unos minutos, me encontré más alerta, la ansiedad regresaba sigilosamente a mi estómago, retorciéndolo en posiciones incómodas. La cama parecía muy suave, muy tibia sin Edward en ella. Jasper estaba muy lejos, y todos los pensamientos tranquilos y relajados se fueron con él.**

Alice sonrió ¡Pensé en darte una fiesta solo para chicas" admitió ella "Pero supuesto que necesitarías dormir. Claro que al final no descansaste nada después de todo"

**Iba a ser un día muy largo mañana.**

**Estaba consiente que la mayoría de mis miedos eran estúpidos –sólo tenía que olvidarlos. La atención era una parte inevitable de la vida, **

"Especialmente esta vida" añade Esme.

**no podía confundirla siempre con el escenario. Sin embargo, sí tenía preocupaciones específicas que eran completamente válidas.**

**Primero, estaba la cola del vestido de boda. Alice claramente dejó a su sentido artístico dominar a lo funcional en esa. **

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Sabía que no te acerías. Deberías tener más fe en mí"

**Maniobrar la escalera de los Cullen en tacones y una cola sonaba imposible. Debí haber practicado.**

**Luego estaba la lista de invitados. **

**La familia de Tanya, el clan Denali, estarían llegando antes de la ceremonia.**

**Sería delicado tener a la familia de Tanya en la misma habitación con nuestros invitados de la reserva Quileute, el padre de Jacob y los Clearwater. Los Denali no eran fans de los hombres lobo. **

"Eso es un eufemismo" resopló Jacob recordando las miradas que recibió de Tanya durante su primer encuentro. De acuerdo con los recuerdos de Seth durante la ceremonia, él había recibido el mismo tratamiento aquella vez, con la diferencia de que Seth simplemente lo ignoro.

"Hubiésemos preferido alguna advertencia" añadió Billy recordando la misma cosa "Esperábamos algunos otros vampiros en la ceremonia y sabíamos que los mantendrían alejados de nosotros, pero no estábamos preparados para tener un vampiro tratando de vaporizarnos con los ojos"

Bella sonrió algo avergonzada "Temía que dejasen de ir si les decía acerca de los otros vamprios en la fiesta"

"Al menos Kate tuvo mucho más tacto" añadió Alice sonriendo "En su caso, ella no los habría vaporizado pero i los habría electrocutado"

"Nunca los hubiese atacado" añadió Carlisle en tono serio "A pesar de sus opiniones personales en el asunto, ellos sabían que éramos aliados y lo aceptaban. S sentían muy culpable por no habernos acompañado durante la batalla"

Billy arqueó las cejas "Si mi memoria no me falla, ellos se rehusaron a ayudarlos solo porque nos aceptaron a nosotros como aliados" dijo en tono neutral.

"Irina dejó su opinión muy en claro" suspiró Carlisle "Tanya quedó entra la espada y la pared, teniendo que escoger entre ostros y su propia hermana"

"No pudo haber hecho otra cosa" defendió Esme "Cualquiera de nosotros hubiese hecho la misma cosa en su situación. El hecho de que se haya vuelto a cercar en gesto conciliatoria a pesar de los deseos de su hermana, habla mucho a su favor"

**De hecho, la hermana de Tanya, Irina, no vendría a la boda. Ella todavía esperaba una vendetta contra los hombres lobo por matar a su amigo Laurent (sólo que él estaba a punto de matarme). Gracias a ese rencor, los Denali abandonaron a la familia de Edward en su peor hora de necesidad. Había sido la inverosímil alianza con los lobos Quileute que había salvado nuestras vidas cuando la horda de vampiros neófitos atacó…**

**Edward me había prometido que no sería peligroso tener a los Denali cerca de los Quileute. Tanya y toda su familia –además de Irina- se sentían horriblemente culpables por ese defecto. Una tregua con los hombres lobo era un precio pequeño para reconciliar algo de esa deuda, un precio que estaban preparados para pagar.**

**Ése era el gran problema, pero había un pequeño problema, también: mi frágil autoestima.**

Edward rió por lo bajo sacudiendo la cabeza "¿Eso de nuevo? Ya deberás saber que por eso no debes preocuparte"

"Lo sé" le aseguró ella "Pero estaba convencida de que sería muy incómodo como mínimo"

**Nunca había visto a Tanya antes, pero estaba segura que conocerla no sería una experiencia agradable para mi ego. Había una vez, probablemente antes de que naciera, ella había hecho su jugada por Edward –no es que la culpe a ella o a alguien más por quererlo. Aun así, ella sería hermosa por lo menos y magnífica por mucho. Aunque Edward claramente –e inconcebiblemente- me prefería, no sería capaz de evitar hacer comparaciones.**

**Refunfuñé un poco hasta que Edward, que sabía mi debilidad, me hizo sentir culpable.**

"**Somos lo más cercano que ellos tienen a una familia, Bella," me había recordado. "Todavía se sienten como huérfanos, sabes, incluso después de todo este tiempo." **

Charlie y los demás humanos intercambiaron miradas confundidas pero sabían que no sería bueno preguntar.

**Así que se lo concedí, escondiendo mi ceño fruncido.**

"¿Te molestaba que a Tanya le haya gustado papá o que no los haya querido ayudar contra los neófitos?" preguntó Nessie.

Bella lo pensó por un momento "Sabes, no estoy completamente segura de lo que pensaba en ese tiempo"

**Tanya tenía una gran familia ahora, casi tan grande como los Cullen. Había cinco de ellos: A Tanya, Kate, e Irina se les unieron Carmen y Eleazar casi al mismo tiempo que a los Cullen se les unían Alice y Jasper, todos ellos unidos por su deseo de vivir más compasivamente que los vampiros normales.**

**Para toda compañía, sin embargo, Tanya y sus hermanas estaban aún solas de una manera. Todavía de luto. Porque mucho tiempo atrás, ellas habían tenido una madre, también.**

**Me podía imaginar el hueco que dejó esa pérdida, incluso después de miles de años; traté de visualizar a la familia Cullen sin su creador, su centro, y su guía –su padre, Carlisle. No lo podía imaginar.**

Todos los Cullen se estremecieron de solo pensarlo. La idea era inconcebible.

**Carlisle había explicado la historia de Tanya durante una de las muchas noches que me quedé hasta tarde en casa de los Cullen, aprendiendo todo lo que podía, preparándome lo más posible para el futuro que había escogido. **

"¿El curso rápido de ¿cómo ser vampiro?" preguntó Billy bromeando.

"Algo así" sonrió Bella "Parecía razonable tatar de entender en lo que me estaba metiendo"

**La historia de la madre de Tanya era una entre varias, una historia preventiva ilustrando una de las reglas de la que necesitaría estar pendiente cuando me uniera al mundo inmortal. Sólo una regla, de hecho –una ley que se rompe en mil facetas diferentes: Mantén el secreto.**

**Mantener el secreto significa muchas cosas –vivir discretamente como los Cullen, mudándose antes de que los humanos sospechen que no están envejeciendo. O mantenerte libre de humanos completamente –excepto a la hora de comer- la manera en que nómadas como James y Victoria habían vivido; la manera en que los amigos de Jasper, Peter y Charlotte, aún vivían. Significa mantener el control de los nuevos vampiros de crearas, como Jasper había hecho cuando había vivido con María. Como Victoria había fallado en hacer con sus neófitos. **

Billy y Seth se miraron, sabiendo que otro de sus mitos de vampiros se vendría abajo. A pesar de sus ideas originales, en realidad el mundo de los vampiros estaba cuidadosamente hecho para garantizar su supervivencia.

**Y significaba no crear algunas cosas en primer lugar, porque algunas creaciones eran incontrolables.**

"**No conozco el nombre de la madre de Tanya," había admitido Carlisle, sus ojos dorados, casi del mismo tono de su rubio cabello, triste al recordar el dolor de Tanya. "Nunca hablan de ella si pueden evitarlo, nunca piensan en ella por gusto.**

"**La mujer que creó a Tanya, Kate e Irina –que las amaba, creo- **

Algunos de los humanos y lobos se miraron, sintiéndose escépticos pero sin hacer comentarios.

**vivió muchos años antes de que yo naciera, durante un tiempo de plaga en nuestro mundo, la plaga de los niños inmortales.**

"**Lo que estaban pensando, aquellos antiguos, no lo empiezo a entender. Ellos crearon vampiros de humanos que apenas eran más que bebés."**

**Tuve que tragarme la bilis que subió en mi garganta mientras me imaginaba lo que estaba describiendo.**

Charlie parecía hacer lo mismo. Miró hacia Renesmee antes de sacudir la cabeza. _No, eso no puede ser_, pensó él. _Ella es hija de Edward y Bella pero… no dijeron que los vampiros no podían tener hijos. _

"**Ellos eran muy hermosos," había explicado Carlisle rápidamente, viendo mi reacción. **

Leah arqueó las cejas. _¿Qué tipo de excusa esa esa?,_ pensó ella.

"**Tan simpáticos, tan encantadores, no te lo imaginas. No tienes sino que estar cerca de ellos para amarlos; era algo automático.**

"Bueno eso suena familiar" rió Emmett.

"**Sin embargo, no se les podía enseñar. Estaban estancados a cualquier nivel de desarrollo que hubieran logrado antes de ser mordidos. Adorables niños de dos años con hoyuelos y ceceos que podían destruir media aldea en una de sus rabietas. Si tenían hambre, se alimentaban, y ninguna palabra de advertencia podía contenerlos. **

Charlie se estremeció.

**Los humanos los veían, historias circularon, el miedo se propagó como fuego en maleza seca…**

"**La madre de Tanya creó un niño como esos. Como con los otros antiguos, no puedo comprender sus razones." Tomó una profunda, regular respiración. "Los Volturi se involucraron, por supuesto."**

**Me encogí como siempre lo hacía con ese nombre, pero por supuesto que la legión de vampiros italianos –realeza en su propia opinión- era el eje de esta historia. No podría haber una ley si no hubiera castigo; no podría haber castigo si no hubiera nadie para repartirlo. Los antiguos Aro, Cayo y Marcos gobernaban las fuerzas Volturi; sólo los había visto una vez, pero en ese breve encuentro, me pareció que Aro, con su poderoso don que lee mentes –un contacto y sabría cada pensamiento que una mente hubiera tenido –era el verdadero líder.**

"Eso era bastante obvio" musitó Leah.

"Marcus está demasiado… distraído para tomar el puesto de su hermano" explicó Carlisle "Y Cayo no tiene el temperamento que hace falta. La gente siempre ha escuchado a Aro, les guste o no"

"**Los Volturi estudiaron a los niños inmortales, en casa en Volterra y alrededor de todo el mundo. Cayo decidió que los jóvenes eran incapaces de proteger nuestro secreto. Y por eso tenían que ser destruidos.**

Muchas personas hicieron, muecas aunque entendían la necesidad de tal medida.

"**Te digo que eran encantadores. Bueno, los aquelarres pelearon hasta el último hombre –fueron completamente diezmados- para protegerlos. La matanza no fue tan difundida como las guerras sureñas en este continente, pero más devastadoras en su propia forma. Aquelarres establecidos durante mucho tiempo, viejas tradiciones, amigos… La mayoría se perdió. Al final, la práctica fue completamente eliminada. Los niños inmortales se volvieron innombrables, un tabú.**

"**Cuando viví con los Volturi, conocí a dos niños inmortales, así que conozco de primera mano el atractivo que tenían. Aro estudió a los pequeños por muchos años después de que la catástrofe que habían causado había acabado. Conoces su carácter inquisitivo; él tenía esperanzas que pudieran ser domesticados. Pero al final, la decisión fue unánime: los niños inmortales no podían ser permitidos a existir."**

"Bien" musitó Billy "Al menos eso asegura que nadie cambie niños por diversión"

**Había olvidado a la madre de las hermanas Denali cuando la historia regreso a ella.**

"**No es precisamente claro lo que le sucedió a la madre de Tanya," Carlisle dijo. "Tanya, Kate, e Irina eran completamente inconscientes hasta el día que los Volturi llegaron por ellas, su madre y su creación ilegal ya como sus prisioneros. Fue la ignorancia lo que salvó la vida de Tanya y sus hermanas. Aro las tocó y vio su total inocencia, así que no fueron castigadas con su madre.**

"Que generosidad" musitó Jacob con sarcasmo "Me pregunto que quiso de ellas"

"Probablemente esperaba que ellas esparzan la palabra de su generosidad y poder" resopló Edward "Muchos vampiros antiguos y poderosos fueron destruidos en ese tiempo. Le era útil a Aro que algunos de los más antiguos les dijeran a los jóvenes acerca de los Vulturis y sus formas de seguir la ley"

"**Ninguna de ellas había visto al niño antes, o soñar de su existencia, hasta el día que lo vieron quemarse en los brazos de su madre. Solo puedo suponer que su madre había guardado el secreto para protegerlas de éste exacto resultado. Pero, ¿por qué lo habría creado en primer lugar? ¿Quién era él, y qué había significado para ella que la motivó a cruzar ésta línea que no se puede cruzar? Tanya y las otras nunca recibieron una respuesta para cualquiera de éstas preguntas. Pero no pudieron dudar de la culpabilidad de su madre, y no creo que jamás la hayan perdonado verdaderamente.**

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los no vampiros consideraban esas palabras. Ninguno de los lobs habían escuchado una historia así antes, eso hacía ña reacción de Irina a Renesmee algo mucho más entendible.

"**Incluso con la perfecta garantía de Aro que Tanya, Kate, e Irina eran inocentes, Cayo quería quemarlas. Culpables por asociación. Fueron afortunadas de que Aro se sintiera compasivo ese día. Tanya y sus hermanas fueron perdonadas, pero dejadas con corazones incurables y un muy saludable respeto por la ley…"**

"Creo que tienes razón" musitó Seth "Ahora entiendo la reacción de Irina con lo de Nessie"

**No estoy segura cuándo exactamente el recuerdo se volvió un sueño. Un momento parecía que estaba escuchando a Carlisle, mirando su cara, y luego un momento después estaba mirando un gris, árido campo y oliendo la espesa esencia de incienso quemándose en el aire. No estaba sola allí.**

**El conjunto de figuras en el centro del campo, envueltas en capas cenicientas, me deberían haber aterrorizado –sólo podían ser Volturi, y yo era, contra lo que ellos habían decretado en nuestro último encuentro, todavía humana. Pero yo sabía, como a veces lo hago en sueños, que yo era invisible para ellos.**

"¿Así que sabías que era un sueño?" preguntó Leah arqueando las cejas "Eso suena raro"

"Algo así" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros "Aún así reaccionaba ante las cosas temiendo que me afecten a mí"

**Esparcidos alrededor de mí había montones humeantes. Reconocí la dulzura en el aire y no examiné los montículos muy de cerca. No tenía deseos de ver los rostros de los vampiros que habían ejecutado, medio temerosa de que pudiera reconocer a alguien en las ardientes piras.**

**Los soldados Volturi se hallaron en un círculo alrededor de algo o alguien, y escuché sus susurrantes voces creciendo en agitación. Me acerqué despacio a las capas, obligada por el sueño a ver que cosa o persona estaban examinando con tanta intensidad. Movimiento cuidadosamente entre las altas y silbantes figuras envueltas, finalmente ví el objeto de su debate, creciendo en un pequeño monte sobre ellos.**

**Él era hermoso, adorable, justo como Carlisle había descrito. El niño era un pequeño todavía, tal vez dos años de edad. Rizos café claro enmarcaban su cara de querubín con sus redondas mejillas y labios rellenos. Y él estaba temblando, sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera muy asustado para ver la muerte acercarse más cada segundo.**

Todos en el cuarto se veían molestos por peal imaginar algo tan triste.

"Que desastre" musitó Charlie. Obviamente había muchas cosas más complejas en el mundo vampírico que él no había considerado. La sola idea de que alguien transforme un pequeño niño, casi un bebé, en un vampiro hacia que ese estremeciera tanto de asco como de miedo.

**Fui golpeada por una poderosa necesidad de salvar al adorable, aterrado niño que los Volturi, a pesar de todo su peligro devastador, ya no me importaban. Los empujé para pasar, sin importarme si ellos se daban cuenta de mi presencia. Liberándome de ellos completamente, corrí hacia el niño.**

**Sólo cuando me tambaleé al detenerme fue cuando tuve una clara visión del monte en el que él estaba sentado. No era tierra y roca, sino una pila de cuerpos humanos, desangrados y sin vida. Demasiado tarde para no ver las caras. Los conocía a todos –Ángela, Ben, Jessica, Mike… y directamente bajo el adorable niño estaban los cuerpos de mi padre y mi madre. **

**El niño abrió sus ojos brillantes color rojo sangre.**

Charlie se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

"Claro, eso no es para nada perturbador" dijo Seth con voz temblorosa.

"Eso es todo" anunció Sue pasándole el libro a Billy.

**N/T2: Me demoré sorry. **

"**Ver lo invisible  
>Soñar lo imposible<br>Buscar lo sensible  
>Vivir lo increíble<br>Sentir que eres uno  
>Y un ángel te sigue"<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

**MATRIMONIO**

**Mis ojos se abrieron.**

**Estuve temblando y jadeando en mi cama durante varios minutos, tratando de liberarme del sueño y luego rosado mientras esperaba que mi corazón redujera la marcha.**

**Cuando volví a la realidad de mi cuarto sucio, familiar. Me molesté un poco conmigo misma. ¡Qué sueño para tener la noche antes de mi boda! Esto es lo que consigo obsesionándome con las historias inquietantes a mitad de la noche.**

Carlisle parecías estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Aunque Bella estuviese probablemente en lo correcto respecto a las razones, no podía negar que el sueño era algo simbólico.

**Impaciente por quitarme la pesadilla. Me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina mucho antes de que yo lo necesitara. Limpie los cuartos, y luego cuando Charlie se levantó le hice unas tortitas. Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa hasta para tener cualquier interés en comer el desayuno. Me senté en mi sitio mientras él comía.**

**"Tienes que recoger al Sr. Weber a las tres en punto." Le recordé**

**"No tengo mucho que hacer además de acompañarte, Bella. Probablemente no olvidaré mi único trabajo" **

"Siempre y cuando no te olvides de acompañar a Bella hasta el altar" rió Seth "Eso sí sería incómodo"

**Charlie había tomado el día libre entero para la boda, y al final no serviría para nada. De vez en cuando, sus ojos miraban furtivamente a la puerta cercana bajo la escalera, donde él guarda sus instrumentos para pescar.**

**"Ese no es tu único trabajo, también tienes que estar vestido y presentable" Él frunció el ceño en hacia sus cereales y murmuró las palabras "El traje de mono " bajo su aliento.**

Alice hizo una mueca dramática.

**Alguien tocó enérgicamente la puerta de la calle.**

**"Tú piensas que lo tienes mal " Dije, mientras me levantaba " Alice trabajará en mí todo el día"**

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo" dijo Alice con una sonrisa inocente.

**Charlie cabeceó pensativamente, concediendo que él realmente tenía los menores problemas. Bese lo más alto de su cabeza Él se ruborizó y tosió. Seguí caminando para abrirle la puerta a mi mejor amiga y mi-pronto-hermana.**

**El pelo corto negro de Alice no estaba en sus habituales puntas despeinadas. **

"Obvio que no" resopló ella.

**Tenía preciosos bucles cayendo alrededor de su cara de duendecillo, que le daba una expresión contrastadamente seria. Ella me arrastró fuera de la casa diciendo un leve " ¡Eh!, Charlie " cuando salió.**

**Alice me examinó cuando entré en su porsche.**

**"¡Ah, Dios, mira tus ojos!" Dijo con reproche " ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Quedarte despierta toda la noche? "**

**"Casi" Ella frunció el ceño. **

**"Sólo he planeado tanto tiempo para que quedes perfecta y tú no estás ayudando, Bella"**

"Alice siento mucho el haber tenido horribles pesadillas la noche anterior" musitó Bella.

"Eso te pasa por obsesionarte con historias mórbidas a la mitad de la noche" le dijo Alice aunque llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

**"Nadie me espera perfecta. Creo que el problema más grande es que yo podría dormirme durante la ceremonia y no ser capaz para decir "Si quiero" en la parte correcta y Edward se irá a la fuga"**

"Por alguno razón no veo eso sucediendo" río Emmett por lo bajo "Incluso si te quedases dormida, Edward solo esperaría a que te despiertes. Apuesto a que ni dejaría que nadie te despierte porque los humanos necesitan dormir"

"¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy así!" resopló Edward pero al haber las expresiones conocedoras en los rostros de los demás se contuvo de hacer más comentarios.

**Ella se rió. "Te lanzaré el ramo cuando estés cerca"**

**"Gracias."**

**"Al menos usted tendrá mucho tiempo para dormir sobre el avión mañana. " **

**Levanté una ceja. Mañana, reflexioné. Si nosotros nos fuéramos esta noche después de la recepción, nosotros todavía estaríamos sobre el avión mañana... bien, nosotros no íbamos a Boise, Idaho. Edward no había dejado caer solo una indirecta. Yo no debía haber acentuado el misterio, pero era extraño el no saber dónde dormiría mañana por la noche. O quizás no dormiría...**

Bella gruñó al tiempo que Charlie musitada algo incomprensible.

**Le pregunté a Alice si iba a regalarnos algo y ella frunció el ceño. **

"Alice" musitó Edward.

Bella puo los ojos en blanco "Todo lo que dijo es que estaríamos en un lugar lejos… lo cual solo descarta un octavo del mundo"

**"Esta todo empaquetado y listo" Ella dijo distraerme.**

**¡¿Ha hecho eso?! "Me gustaría que me dejaras empaquetar mis cosas" **

**"Eso habría sido demasiado."**

Jacob resopló "Sí, claro"

"Era la verdad… incluso si no era toda la verdad" se defendió ella.

**"Descarta tu oportunidad de comprarme algo"**

**"Tú vas a ser mi hermana oficial en diez horas... es hora de quitarte esa aversión a la ropa nueva"**

"Como si necesitases excusas para encargarte de ello" rió Bella recordando su guardaropas en la cabaña.

**Yo saqué la cabeza por la ventanilla hasta que llegamos a la casa.**

**"¿Él ya ha llegado?" Pregunté.**

**"No te preocupe. El estará antes de que la música empiece. Pero no puedes verle, no hasta que el vuelva. Lo haremos de la manera tradicional."**

**Yo grité. "¡Tradicional!"**

**"Sí, novios aparte"**

**"Ya sabes que el habrá echado una hojeada."**

**"No- Soy la única que te ha visto con el vestido y no el pensado en el mientras Edward estuviera cerca"**

**"Bien." Dije cuando giramos hacía la carretera. "Vuelves a usar la decoración de la graduación" Tres millas de calle estaban otra vez llenas de miles de lucecitas. Esta vez ella añadió banda de satén blanco.**

**"La basura no, no quería. **

"Dice la persona que comprar más ropa en un mes que una familia promedio en un año" resopló Bella.

"¡Oye, los tiempos están difíciles!" le sonrió Alice "Estoy ayudando a la economía global"

**Disfrútalo porque no volverás a ver esta decoración por más tiempo." **

"Creo que jamás escuché de esa tradición" rió Emily por lo bajo.

"Es algo triste" dijo Bella "No estaba en condiciones de tomar atención a mis alrededores en ese momento y considerando que para entonces era humana, no puedo recordar bien como se veían las cosas"

**Entró en el cavernoso garaje de la entrada principal, el jeep de Emmett también estaba.**

**"¿Segura respecto a que la novia no puede ver la decoración?" Protesté.**

**"Sí ella es responsable. Quiero que tu mayor impacto sea cuando bajes las escaleras"**

Bella resopló "Solo me impactó Edward"

Alice gruñó "No sé ni parea que me molesté"

**Ella puso una mano delante de mis ojos cuando entramos en la cocina. Yo estuve inmediatamente atacada por el olor.**

**"¿Qué es eso?" Estaba sorprendida de como ella me dirigía por la casa.**

**"¿Es demasiado?" Con la voz absolutamente preocupada "Tu eres el primer humano aquí. Deseo que esté bien"**

**"¡Huele genial! - Le aseguré - algo intoxicada pero no del todo lleva, el balance de diferentes fragancias me llenaba **

"Bien" suspiró Alice aliviada "Temía que estuvieses siendo solo amable"

**"Amapolas naranjas... lilas- y algo más ... ¿estoy en lo correcto?**

**"Muy bien, Bella. Tu solo olvidaste la Fresia y las rosas."**

**Ella no destapó mis ojos hasta que estuvimos en el baño. Lo habían convertido en un salón de belleza y me empecé a sentir somnolienta.**

**"¿Es todo realmente necesario? Voy a parecer simple cuando me vea.**

Charlie resopló "Eso es ridículo"

Los recuerdos de la boda de su hija aún hacían que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Ella podía ser vampiro ahora pero nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa, radiante y llena de felicidad como aquel día. Él había entendido entonces que ella había tomado la decisión correcta y tendría el futuro que merecía.

**Ella me empujo hasta una silla rosa. "Nadie se atreverá a llamarte simple cuando termine contigo."**

**"Sólo porque tendrán miedo de que les chupes la sangre." Dije. Me apoye en la parte de atrás de la silla y cerré mis ojos. Yo iba a estar muy cansada después de esto. Realmente podría haberme dormido. Casi lo conseguí mientras ella enmascaraba, arreglaba y espolvoreaba cada superficie de mi cuerpo.**

**Fue después de la hora de comer cuando Rosalie abrió la puerta del baño y entró con su rubio cabello recogido en un suave moño encima de la cabeza. Estaba tan hermosa que me dieron ganas de llorar. ¿Cuál era el punto de esmerarme en mi atuendo teniendo a Rosalie alrededor?**

"¿Crees que soy tan mala como para opacarte en tu día?" río Rosalie.

"No necesitas esforzarte" resopló Bella "Lo único que necesitas hacer para bajarle la autoestima a una chica es pararte junto a ella"

**"Han vuelto" Dijo Rosalie, inmediatamente el corazón se me paró. Edward estaba en casa. **

**"Que no se acerqué"**

"Descuida" dijo Edward riendo "no tenía intenciones de morir entonces"

**"Él está cambiándose todavía." Dijo Rosalie. "El valora mucho su vida. **

Edward rió por lo bajo "Totalmente cierto"

**Esme tiene que terminar unas cosas. ¿Quieres ayuda? ¿Puedo arreglarle el pelo?**

**Mi mandíbula se abrió. Intenté recordar cómo se cerraba.**

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. Aunque ella fue la primera en admitir que no era cercana a Bella incluso después de su conversación sincera a media noche, ella en verdad no podía entender por qué estaba tan sorprendida por un pequeño acto de bondad de su parte.

**Rosalie nunca fue mi persona favorita del mundo.**

**Ella estaba ofendida por la opción que yo había elegido. Ella tenía su belleza imposible, su amorosa familia. Y aquí estoy yo, tirando todo lo que ella quiso por la basura. Eso no la hacía querer acercarse más a mí. **

Rosalie suspiró "No te odiaba, ¿sabes? Ya te lo había dicho"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Pero seguías sintiéndote incómoda en mi presencia. Aprecié mucho el gesto, incluso si no lo pude demostrar entonces"

**"Por supuesto" dijo Alice. "Tú puedes empezar planchándolo. El velo va aquí debajo." Sus manos peinaban mi pelo torciéndolo, levantándolo y mostrando detalladamente como lo quería. Cuando terminó, sus manos fueron sustituidas por las de Rosalie. Formando mi pelo suave y rápidamente. Alice movió hacia atrás mi cara. **

**Una vez que Rosalie recibió las merecidas felicitaciones por la forma en que quedó mi cabello, ella fue enviada a recoger mi vestido e ir a ver a Jasper, quien tenía el mandato de recoger a mi madre y a Phil en su hotel. **

Charlie se rió imaginando la reacción de Renée al ver al misterioso novio de Alice "Eso debió ser interesante"

Jasper rió por lo bajo "Eso es un eufemismo. Son personas agradables, incluso si Renée es bastante… energética. Le fue muy difícil permanecer callada en el trayecto hasta acá"

**Alice me hizo estar de pie de modo que ella pudiera pasar el vestido sobre mi pelo y maquillaje. Mis rodillas temblaban tanto que Alice tuvo que abrochar los botones de satén en mi espalda.**

**" Toma aire, Bella " Alice dijeron. " Intenta calmar tu corazón. **

"No creo que a ninguno de los invitados, con la excepción de los vampiros, les molestaría el ritmo cardíaco de Bella" comentó Sam.

**No sudes tu nueva cara" Le di la mejor expresión sarcástica que yo podría hacer "Lo conseguiré" **

**"Vamos a vestirnos ahora. ¿Puedes arreglártelas sin nosotras durante dos minutos?"**

"**¿Tal vez?"**

"Wow Bella, de verdad estás mal" rió Emmett "¿Qué le pasó a la chica que desafía vampiros malos?"

Bella resopló "Se tomó unas merecidas vacaciones. Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para entender mi podio a ser el centro de atención, y a eso se le suma mis ideas del casamiento"

"Solo tú" rió Emmett "Sol tú, Bella"

**"Ella rodó sus ojos y salió corriendo por la puerta. **

**Me concentré en mi respiración, conté cada movimiento de mis pulmones, y miré fijamente en el espejo del baño y las luces que hacían que la tela de mi falda brillase. Tuve miedo de mirar al espejo - con miedo a que la imagen de mí en el traje de novia me enviaría al borde en una crisis de pánico a escala mayor. **

"Improbable" musitó Edward "Estabas más que hermosa"

**Alice volvió antes de que yo hubiera respirado doscientas veces, en un vestido que caía sobre su cuerpo delgado como una cascada plateada. **

**"Alice - wow" **

**"No es nada. Nadie me mirará hoy. No mientras tu estés en la habitación" **

**"Difícil" **

**"Ahora, ¿Tienes control, o tengo que traer a Jasper?" **

**"¿Ellos han vuelto? ¿Ha llegado mi madre? " **

**"Acaba de entrar. Está subiendo" **

**Renée había volado hace dos días, y yo había pasado cada minuto que podía con ella - cada minuto que podía llevarla lejos de Esme y las decoraciones, en otras palabras. **

Esme rió "Estaba casi tan emocionada como Alice. No recuerdo que alguna vez las preparaciones para una boda hayan sido tan divertidas… o agotador, incluso para nosotros"

**Por lo que yo podría decir, ella tenía más diversión con esto que un niño en Disneyland todo el día, De alguna forma, me sentí casi tan engañado a Charlie. Todo el terror que tuve respecto a su reacción. **

Edward rió entre dientes "Tienes una extraña forma de ver las cosas"

"No es que quería que se molestase" gruñó Bella "Pero en serio… toda esa preocupación fue por nada"

"Te dije que todo estaría bien y no me escuchaste" musitó Edward.

"Calla" siseó Bella haciendo que su esposo ría más.

**¡" Ah, Bella! "Chilló ella, Entrando de una manera efusiva por la puerta. ¡" Ah, cariño, estás tan hermosa! ¡Ah, voy a llorar! ¡Alice, eres increíble! **

Alice sonrió, viéndose como una niña pequeña a la cual le acaban de felicitar por su dibujo.

**Tú y Esme deberíais hacer un negocio como planificadoras de boda. ¿Dónde has comprado el vestido? ¡Es precioso! ¡Muy generoso y elegante! Bella, pareces salida de una película de Austen." La voz de mi madre sonaba un poco lejana, y todo en mi habitación parecía sumido en un sueño. "Una idea muy creativa basar todo en el anillo de Bella. **

Emily arqueó las cejas, sonriendo ligeramente.

**¡Muy romántica! ¡Pensar que estaba en la familia de Edward desde el siglo XVIII!" **

**Alice y yo nos miramos de forma conspiradora. Mi madre no sabía que mi vestido y la decoración eran de antes del siglo XVIII. La boda no estaba hecha alrededor del anillo. Era alrededor de la vida de Edward. **

Edward se rió mientras los humanos intercambiaban miradas recordando muchas cosas de la boda. El arreglar una boda de modo que parezca de cierta época era una cosa, pero el hacerla acerca de la vida de una persona, era algo completamente diferente.

**Alguien se aclaró la garganta de forma brusca en el arco de la puerta. **

**"Renée, Esme dice que es hora de que bajes" Dijo Charlie. **

**"Bueno, Charlie, te ves fabuloso!" Dijo Renée en tono de sorpresa. Todos esperamos la respuesta de Charlie. **

**"Alice me ayudó" **

Charlie rió. Aún había cierta tensión en su relación con Renée pero ello habían llegado a un cierto acuerdo amistoso y los dos amaban profundamente a su hija. Había estado en verdad feliz cuando Renée había hallado a su hombre ideal y sabía que ella se sentía de la misma forma acerca de su relación con Sue.

**"¿Es ya la hora?" Dijo Renée a sí misma "Esto pasa muy rápido, me siento mareada" **

**Ya éramos dos. **

**"Dame un abrazo antes de que baje" Insistió Renée. "Con cuidado, no quiero llorar" **

**Mi madre me abrazo con delicadeza por la cintura, entonces se fue por la puerta. **

Todos los que habían estado en la boda sonrieron ligeramente recordando la emoción del día. Nadie podía decir que Alice no sabía cómo hacer un evento memorable.

**"Oh ¡Dios! Casi me olvido. Charlie, ¿Dónde está la caja? **

**Mi padre rebuscó en sus bolsillo y saco una pequeña cajita blanca, que le dio a Renée. Ella levanto la tapa y me lo mostró. **

**"Algo azul" Dijo ella. **

**"También algo viejo, es de la abuela Swan." Añadió Charlie. "Hicimos que un joyero reemplace las piedras por zafiro" **

**Dentro de la caja había dos grandes horquillas plateadas con un zafiro azul oscuro en el centro y un intrincado detalle floral en los dientes. **

"Oh" dijo Renesmee sonriendo "Son los que están en tu cuarto"

Bella asintió "Es demasiado preciado para mí como para pomelo en el fondo de un joyero para que se quede allí por unas décadas. Estará allí para ocasiones especiales" De repente se imaginó una escena en su cabeza donde la plata y los zafiros adornaban el cabello de su hija. _Cuando te toque a ti, mi vida_, pensó ella.

**Tragué saliva. "Mamá, Papá... no puedo admitirlo" **

**"Alice no nos dejaba hacer nada." Dijo Renée. "Cuando lo intentábamos ella quería mordernos nuestros cuellos"- **

"Alice" suspiró Esme "Que te dije de amenzar a la madre de la novia?"

"¿Qué no lo haga?" preguntó Alice en un tono inocente antes de encogerse de hombros "Sabía que al final estarían de acuerdo conmigo así que solo ahorré tiempo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía para otro público y quería esmerarme"

Bella resopló.

**Una risa histérica salió de mis labios. **

**Alice rápidamente colocó las horquillas en mi pelo. "Esto es algo viejo y algo azul" Musitó. **

**Alice las tomó en sus manos para colocarlas en mi cabello.**

"Déjame adivinar, hiciste que Rosalie hiciera las trenzas de modo que se viera completo con los peines" dijo Bella.

Alice asintió "Por supuesto. YU eso no tuvo nada que ver con mis dones de psíquica porque fue idea de tu madre y todo fue acorde a su sugerencia. Claro que yo ya había visto lo que ella quería, pero ese no es el punto"

**Girando para mirarme. "Y el vestido es nuevo así que..." **

**Ella cogió algo y lo puso sobre mis manos. Era una liga blanca de encaje preciosa. **

**"Es mía y la quiero de vuelta" Dijo Alice. **

**Yo asentí y me sonrojé.**

Charlie también se ruborizó. 

**"Ya está" Dijo Alice con satisfacción. "Estas oficialmente perfecta" Dijo con una auto-suficiente sonrisa en su cara de duendecillo. Se giró hacia mis padres "Renée, tienes que bajar". **

**"Si mama" Renée me dio un beso y salió. **

**"Charlie, ¿me pasas las flores por favor? **

**Charlie salió de la habitación. Alice se puso detrás de mí y arreglo la falda. **

Charlie rió "Sabía que había una razón por la que me querías fuera del cuarto pero hubiera estado feliz quedándome en la ignorancia"

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Bueno le acaba de dar la liga, ¿qué más iba a hacer Bella con ella? ¿Ponérsela en el cabello también?"

**Puso la cola del vestido y el velo. y salió de la habitación. **

**Ella volvió junto con Charlie con cuatro flores blancas. El olor a rosas, amapolas y fresia me envolvió. **

**Rosalie - La música de la familia después de Edward - Estaba tocando en el piso de abajo. El canon de Pachelbel. Yo empecé a hiperventilar **

**"Tranquila, Bells" Dijo Charlie "Te ves preocupada, ¿estás segura de que puedes hacerlo?" **

"Siempre y cuando Jasper esté por allí, claro" musitó ella.

**Su voz sonó lejana, no sentía mis piernas. **

**"Ella se pondrá mejor" **

**Alice se puso delante de mí y cogió mis hombros con sus manos. Me guiño un ojo. **

**"Tranquila, Bella. Edward te está esperando para que bajes"**

"La única forma de hacerla mover" sonrió Emmett.

**La música cambio en una nueva canción. Charlie cogió mi brazo. **

**"Bella... estamos a punto de batear" **

Billy resopló "No estás jugando béisbol amigo"

**"¿Bella?" Pregunto Alice. **

**"Si." Asentí. "Edward, Ok" Y empecé a caminar por la habitación con Charlie unido por mi brazo. **

**"La música llenaba todo el hall. La fragancia de millones de flores flotaba por las escaleras. Me concentré en la idea de Edward para que mis pies se arrastraban por el camino. **

**La música me era familiar. La marcha tradicional de Wagner embellecía todo. **

"Era hermosos" musitó Sue con los ojos brillantes. Bella pasó la mirada por distintos miembros de su familia quienes sonreían recordando sus propias bodas.

"Desearía recordarlo mejor" suspiró Bella "Es una de mis memorias más claras, peor aun así es bastante difuso en comparación"

"Me gustaría haberlo visto" musitó Nessie.

"Esperen" dijo Alice antes de salir del cuarto. Ella ya estaba de regreso antes de que la puerta tuviese oportunidad de cerrarse tras su partida y traía una gran caja de fotos "Los hice mientras Edward y Bella estaban en su luna de miel, pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de verlos propiamente después. Por favor tengan cuidado, están en perfecto orden" dijo ofreciendo las fotos a Esme quien las pasaba por el círculo.

Nessie casi grita de emoción al ver las fotos de su madre y su abuelo caminando por el altar "Es tan lindo" musitó.

**"Es mi turno" Susurró Alice. "Cuando cuentes hasta cinco, sígueme." **

**Ella fue caminando con su graciosa danza. Pensé que elegir a Alice como Dama de Honor fue un error. Yo parecería descoordinada al lado suyo. **

"Como si a la gente le importase tu coordinación. Siempre y cuando o caigas sobre tu cara, todo está bien" dijo Alice "No pasé horas con tu maquillaje y tu atuendo solo para que l agente se fije en tus pies"

**Una fanfarria repentina comenzó a sonar. Reconocí mi señal. **

**"No dejes que me caiga, papá " susurré. Charlie colocó mi mano por su brazo y luego la agarró fuerte. **

**Un paso por vez. Me dije como comenzamos a descender al ritmo lento de la marcha. No levanté mis ojos hasta que mis pies estuvieron seguros sobre la tierra plana, aunque yo pudiera oír los murmullos y el crujido de la audiencia centrando la vista en mí. La sangre fluyó mis mejillas cuando lo oí; desde luego yo sería siempre la novia ruborizada. **

"Hermosa novia ruborizada" corrigió Edward haciendo que Bella ría.

**En cuanto mis pies descansaron sobre el pie de la escalera, le busqué. Durante un breve segundo, me distraje con las guirnaldas y las flores blancas colgadas por todo el cuarto. Pero entrecerré mis ojos cuando comencé a caminar entre las sillas cubiertas de satén- ruborizándome más profundamente cuando los rostros se fijaron en mí - hasta que yo lo encontré por fin, estaba de pie antes de un arco que se desborda un montón de flores enmarañadas. **

Emily sonrió, empatando la descripción con una imagen que acababa de recibir del lugar. Tal vez Alice acceda a ayudarla con su boda. Ya lo habían retrasado bastante con los problemas de los Vulturi y los neófitos.

**Yo estaba apenas era consciente de que Carlisle estaba a su lado, y el padre de Ángela detrás de ellos. No vi a mi madre donde ella debe haber estado sentada, o a mi nueva familia, o a cualquiera de los invitados - ellos tendrían que esperar hasta más tarde. Todo que yo realmente vi era la cara de Edward; esto llenó mi visión y abrumó mi mente. Sus ojos eran un del más oro ardiente; su cara perfecta era casi severa con la profundidad de su emoción. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, él sonrió mientras tomaba aire. **

**De repente, lo único que sentí fue la mano de Charlie sobre la mía, evitando que me cayera. **

Charlie rió.

**La marcha era demasiado lenta luché contra mis pasos para ir a su ritmo. El pasillo era muy corto. **

"Penspé que sería un problema" dijo Alice "Eso pasó la primera vez con Emmett y Rosalie. No se podía estar parado quieto esperándola" explicó ella.

**Y luego, al final... al final yo estaba allí. Edward ofreció su mano. Charlie tomó mi mano y, en un símbolo tan viejo como el mundo, lo colocó en la de Edward. Cuando toque la dura y fría piel de Edward, sentí que estaba en casa. **

**Nuestros votos eran los tradicionales, aunque nunca importaban tanto como para una pareja de nuestro tipo. Nosotros habíamos pedido a Sr. Weber hacer un cambio en los votos. En vez de " antes de que la muerte nos lleve" dijo el más apropiado "tanto tiempo como vivamos." **

Charlie rió.

"Pensé que algo sonaba diferente" sonrió Sue "Pero creo que lo pasé por alto"

**En aquel momento, cuando él dijo su parte, mi mundo, que había estado al revés últimamente volvió a su estado natural. Me di cuenta de lo tonta que fui al temer esto - como si fuera un regalo de cumpleaños no deseado o una muestra de cariño embarazosa. Yo examiné como de radiante estaba Edward, tenía una mirada triunfante pero también sabía que yo, a mi manera, ganaba. Porque nada me importaba más que estar con él. **

Edward sonrió.

"Gracias" musitó Bella "Creo que nunca te dije cuanto me gustó todo a pesar de mis inhibiciones"

"Me alegra escucharlo" dijo él sonriendo.

**Yo no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta la hora de decir las palabras, **

**"Si quiero" Dije más cerca de un inteligible susurro mirando sus ojos hasta que vi reflejada mi cara. **

**Cuando era su turno de hablar las palabras salieron claras y victoriosas. **

**"Si quiero" Dijo. **

**El señor Weber nos declaró marido y mujer, entonces la manos de Edward recogieron mi cara, con cuidado, como si se tratara de delicados pétalos y acercó nuestras cabezas. Yo trate de comprender y mirar a través de la cortina de lágrimas que caían de mis ojos, el irreal acto en el que una persona es mía. Sus ojos dorados miraron mis ojos como si ellos también quisieran derramar lágrimas, si no fuera imposible. El me estrecho contra su cuerpo y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello. **

**El me beso despacio y con adoración, yo olvide todo, el lugar, el tiempo, la razón... solo recordaba que le amaba y que él me quería a mí, yo era suya. **

Alice suspiró contenta, pasando justamente la foto adecuada para el momento.

**El culmino el beso, y tuvo que terminarlo. **

**Me abracé a él mientras nos reíamos suavemente, sin hacer caso de cómo la audiencia se aclaraba la garganta. **

Bella aprecia querer ruborizarse mientras los demás presentes sonreían y Jacob hacía muecas de asco causando que Nessie riera.

**Finalmente, sus manos frenaron mi cara y nos separamos - demasiado pronto - para mirarnos. Sobre la superficie de su sonrisa atisbe a ver una sonrisa satisfecha. Por debajo de su hospitalidad y amabilidad frente al público me lleno de felicidad. **

**El público rompió en aplausos y el giro nuestros cuerpos a nuestros amigos y familiares. Yo no podía quitar mi mirada de él. **

**Lo brazos de mi madre me encontraron primero, sus lágrimas consiguieron apartar mi mirada de la de Edward. Entonces yo fue pasando de mano en mano por todo el público pero mi mente seguía en Edward, y su mano en la mía. Yo abracé de diferente manera, suavemente a mis amigos y con fuerza a mi nueva familia. **

**Uno de los abrazos fue diferente a los otros. Seth Clearwater había sido valiente en enfrentar a todos esos vampiros para estar allí en lugar de mi perdido amigo licántropo.**

Jacob agachó la cabeza, sintiendo que había fallada a su mejor amiga. Incluso si había parecido eventualmente, solo logró causarles más dolor a ambos.

Bella sonrió tristemente, sabiendo lo que su amigo estaría pensando y le sonrió haciéndole saber que ella lo disculpaba.

Jacob le ofreció otra sonrisa en respuesta.

"Eso es todo" dijo Billy.

Emily suspiró contenta "Fue hermoso"

"Parece que eso describe bien los últimos sucesos" dijo Bella sosteniendo una foto de su beso con Edward en la boda.

"Es mi turno" dijo Renesmee ansiosa.

**N/T2: Parece que últimamente me disculpo mucho, pero de todas manera siento el retraso.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD (algo atrasada lo sé) y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO **

**¿Cómo lo celebran ustedes? Yo espero mis uvas, las maletas, los panties amarillos y el viejo **

**¿Alguien de alguna otra forma en la que pueda leer las 12 nuevas historias de Harry Potter sin una cuneta en pottermore?**

**¿Alguien más piensa que Santa Claus es un acosador?**

"**He sees you when you're sleeping  
>He knows when you're awake<br>He knows if you've been bad or good  
>So be good for goodness sake!<br>Ohh! You better watch out!  
>You better not cry<br>Better not pout  
>I'm telling you why<br>Santa Claus is coming to town"**


End file.
